


Dean the Dumbass, Sam the Semi-Smart One (Wherein Gabriel is still Foolish and Castiel is still Faithful)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic!Boners, Angry Sex, Angst, Angsty Dean, Arguments, Blowjobs, Canon-esque Verse, Domestic Winchesters, Flashbacks, Foursomes, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Seduction, Threesomes, drunk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Sam knows that Dean likes to sleep around, but Dean will always come back to him. Gabriel and Castiel are bonded, but Castiel is still learning the appreciation for how good physical relations can be. Gabriel knows just how much Dean appreciates those ‘relations’ and seduces Dean. Miscommunication on all fronts ensues. It takes some drinking, some crying, and a few snaps to sort things out for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castiel the Faithful, Gabriel the Foolish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681807) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Whitmerule DID THE ART FOR THIS FIC AND IT'S AMAZING, YOU NEED TO GO CHECK IT OUT OVER [HERE](http://whitmerule.tumblr.com/post/154605461145/art-post-for-aria-lerendeairs-team-free-love-big)!! (I'm very excited about her art, because one of my writing heroes did art for me, SQUEE!) 
> 
> If you want to check out their blog, you can do that over [here](http://whitmerule.tumblr.com/)!

 

 

 

"Cut it out, Gabriel!" Dean growled, glancing over at the archangel who was sprawled over half of the couch.  "Move your angelic ass!" 

 

"Angelic ass," Gabriel scoffed, moving his legs so Dean had enough room to sit down.  "That's original.  Come up with better insults, _Winchester_ ," he shot back. 

 

Dean grumbled and grabbed the remote, turning the television on.  "No changing channels on me if you don't like what it is." 

 

Gabriel waved his fingers at Dean with a smirk.  "Angelic prerogative, I'll do whatever the hell I like."  He paused and considered.  “I could send you back for another round with them if you want...”

 

"I'll fucking stab you," Dean said, looking at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye, flipping the channel to Doctor Sexy.  

 

"You know damn well that stabbing me won't do a single thing other than relieve some of that pent up frustration you've got going on," Gabriel teased back, smirking.  "Of course, you could go take it out on Sam's ass, if you prefer." 

 

Sam choked at the table, glaring over at the two men on the couch.  " _Hey_!" 

 

Gabriel raised a finger and wagged it back and forth at Sam.  "Am I wrong?"

 

Sam flushed and glanced over at Castiel, clearing his throat as he focused back on the book.  "You don't need to talk about it like that." 

 

Gabriel stretched out on the couch, knitted his fingers over his chest, and looked completely immeasurably smug. "Ooooh, so you like being the outlet for Dean's anger, do you?"

 

"Gabriel," Castiel called, glancing over at him from where he was sitting across from Sam.  He could see the embarrassed flush creeping up Sam's cheeks.  "I would suggest stopping before I tell both Sam and Dean how much you enjoy cuddling." 

 

Gabriel sputtered as Dean barked out a laugh. 

 

Castiel smiled and nodded when Sam's grateful eyes met his.  He returned to his reading, carefully filling in where the ink had become impossible for human eyes to read. 

 

"Come on, I thought we could agree on Doctor Sexy!" Dean snapped when Gabriel scowled at the television. 

 

"This is a shit episode," Gabriel said, grabbing the remote from Dean before reclining back on his end of the couch with a yawn.  He flipped the channel and snapped, glad when one of his favorite episodes came on.  "How about this one?"

 

"Fine," Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  At least this was one of the ones he liked and not one of the other stupid ones that the angel had suggested in the past. 

 

Sam relaxed as they both quieted down and got lost in watching the episode.  He glanced up at Castiel who seemed content in working his way through the old book and smiled. 

 

"Sam?" Castiel asked, keeping his voice quiet so the other two would not hear.  "Are you all right?" 

 

Sam looked up at Cas and blinked in surprise.  "Yeah, definitely, why?"

 

Castiel tilted his head and studied the human more closely.  He was positive that he had identified that emotion correctly.  "You looked..."

 

Sam smiled.  "Oh, yeah.  I was thinking that these periods of peace don't last long for us, and what world-ending thing was going to happen next." 

 

"Ah," Castiel said, looking down at the book.  He thought back to what he knew of the Winchester's lives and realized that Sam was right.  The last few years had been a never ending spree of world-ending events after another.  Now, with Metatron and the Mark of Cain gone, things perhaps felt too quiet.  "I can see why you might think that." 

 

Sam shrugged and focused on his book again.  "It's okay.  I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, I guess." 

 

"What if one doesn't?" Castiel asked, putting down the pen he had been using to write with to stare at Sam. 

 

Sam laughed a little and leaned back in his chair.  "Then Dean and I will probably explode from the tension after long enough.  We need to keep active-"

 

"You do not do that for each other already?" Castiel asked, tilting his head. 

 

Sam flushed and cleared his throat.  "I mean, uh," he paused and looked at Castiel.  "You're looking remarkably calm for having just implied that Dean and I are in a..."

 

"An incestous relationship?" Castiel replied, raising his eyebrow.  "Are you not?"

 

Sam coughed again.  "I mean, I'm not going to, to, well.  Fuck, of course we are, we're just-"

 

"Sam," Castiel interrupted.  "You do realize the nature of my relationship with Gabriel also falls within the same bounds, don't you?"

 

Sam blinked and looked over at Gabriel on the couch and then back to Castiel.  "But...it's-"

 

"You are as my Father made you," Castiel said with a smile.  "There is some risk of biological abnormalities in heterosexual couples who are closely related, but there is nothing in his laws against it." 

 

Sam's mouth fell open and he stared at Castiel for a long second before he snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat.  "So we don't have to tiptoe around you both?"

 

"Considering that you have been decidedly un-subtle in said tiptoeing?" Castiel asked, smiling a little when Sam flushed.  "No, you do not need to bother.  Neither Gabriel nor I care." 

 

Sam smiled and looked back down at his book.  "Okay, Cas," he agreed, picking up his pen again.  He paused before he started writing and looked at the angel.  "Speaking of you and Gabriel, I have a question for you." 

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow and stared at Sam.  "Yes?" 

 

"Are you two planning to stay here permanently?" Sam asked. 

 

Castiel tilted his head and frowned a little bit.  Neither Sam or Dean had mentioned anything about them imposing on their privacy here at the bunker, though, if they were in a relationship, perhaps they were looking for more privacy-

 

"See, if you are, we're going to have to get you guys a couple of changes of clothes for when we go into town.  And we should find a parking spot for your car in the garage.  And you can do more to decorate your room if you want," Sam continued, tapping his pencil against his jaw. 

 

Castiel blinked and stared at Sam, his confusion fading into a small smile.  "Ah.  Yes.  Those are likely excellent plans." 

 

"Stop flirting with my mate, Winchester!" Gabriel called from over the back of the couch.  "I'm supposed to be the only one to make him blush like that!" 

 

Sam flushed and looked down at his book.  "Shut up, I wasn't flirting with him, Gabriel." 

 

Dean took in how bright red his brother's ears were and raised both of his eyebrows.  "Well, you were doing something if you're blushing that darkly.  What was it?  Footsie?" 

 

"Dean!" Sam snapped, glaring at his brother, relaxing a bit when he realized that Dean was just teasing him.  "I was asking Cas if he wanted to decorate his damn room if he and Gabriel were going to be staying." 

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and looked between Dean and Sam.  "That's so domestic, I wouldn't have expected it of you," he commented, turning back to the television.  He snapped up some popcorn and offered it to Dean a moment later.  "Let's let our brothers be stupidly domestic.  We have better things to do.  Die Hard?" 

 

Dean flopped on the couch and took a big mouthful of the popcorn, groaning when he realized it was buttery and salty and covered in an excess of each, exactly how he liked it.  "Die Hard," he agreed. 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam with a smile.  "I would very much enjoy doing those things, Sam.  As would Gabriel, despite his insistence on wanting to do other things." 

 

Sam grinned and nodded.  "We'll set up some shopping time.  You two can make this your home if you want it." 

 

"Are you asking us to move in permanently?" Gabriel called. 

 

"Well, it's not like you've been living here or anything," Sam snapped back, grinning at the back of Gabriel's head.  He snorted when a couple of pieces of popcorn got tossed at him.  "Just speaking the truth!" 

 

"Then hurry up and say yes and quit bitching so Sam stops pouting," Dean ordered, throwing a few pieces of popcorn at Gabriel a moment later. 

 

Gabriel pouted at Dean.  "Stop wasting the popcorn!"

 

"You just threw some at Sam!" 

 

"Well, yes, but that was a far better use than wasting it by throwing it at me!" Gabriel defended, picking up one of the pieces and popping it into his mouth.  He licked his lips and settled back into the couch, snapping his fingers again. 

 

Sam looked around the room and smiled a little bit as they all settled into what they were doing before.  That had gone far more smoothly than he expected.  He still couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was going to happen to make it all blow up in their faces. 

 

~!~

 

"I swear to God, Gabriel, I'm going to fucking kill _you_!" Dean snapped, storming out of the shower. 

 

Gabriel danced back a few steps, giving a delighted laugh at the sight of Dean covered in feathers.  His prank had worked _perfectly_ , and he needed to savor this sight for a long, _long_ time.  "Can't kill me, remember?" 

 

"Oh, I'm going to give it an old-fashioned try!" Dean shouted, grabbing his gun off the table. 

 

Gabriel cackled and snapped the gun out of Dean's hand and back onto the table he had just strode past.  He realized that Dean was also leaving a trail of water and feathers as he walked closer and that had him breaking into gales of laughter all over again.  "You should, have seen, your fucking _face_." 

 

"You're going to see my fucking _fist_ in a second, Gabriel," Dean snapped, glaring at the archangel, who took one look at him and burst out laughing all over again.

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.  "What if I told you I could actually take your fist?" He gave a little thrust of his hips and smirked when Dean blushed. 

 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and glared.  "I am going to kill you!" 

 

"Not what you're actually thinking!" Gabriel taunted, trailing his eyes down Dean's mostly bare body.  He licked his lips and smirked.  Feathers didn’t hide much of anything.  "Someone likes the idea of stuffing me full, huh?" 

 

"No!" Dean snapped.  He turned around and started to stride back towards the bathroom, glaring at the feathers in the hallway. 

 

Gabriel was waiting in the bathroom when Dean walked into it again, a delighted smirk on his face.  "That's the most yes-filled no I've heard in a long time.  A _long_ time, Winchester.  Someone's feeling a little repressed with dear Sammy gone with Cas, huh?" 

 

"Fuck off and get the hell out of the bathroom!" Dean growled, turning the shower on again, waiting a few seconds for it to heat before he stepped under the spray, the feathers falling off of him in a puddle on the ground. 

 

Gabriel snapped the puddle of feathers away and leaned against the edge of the stall, taking in the rivulets of water running down Dean's back and over his ass.  "I think that's exactly it, isn't it?" 

 

Dean picked up the shampoo and poured some of it into his hand, clenching his eyes shut.  If he ignored Gabriel, the fucker would get bored and go away eventually.  He just had to ignore Gabriel for long enough.  He took a deep breath and started to lather his hair. 

 

Gabriel hummed and watched Dean soap up his hair, the suds trailing down his arms and back.  He licked his lips and gave his erection a slow rub through his pants.  "I do see why Sam can't keep his hands off of you.  Especially now that you two clued into the fact that we don't give a shit." 

 

Dean grunted and rinsed off his hands, picking up the body wash to do the same.  Just ignore him.  Fucking ignore the fact that he could feel the weight of Gabriel's gaze, staring at him.  He could hear Gabriel, the way his words were slower than usual, almost a drawl, to accompany the weight of his gaze. 

 

"I can't decide who I like the sound of better," Gabriel said, chuckling a little as he undid the button on his pants, changing his mind a moment later, snapping the rest of his clothes away.  He wrapped a hand around himself and started to stroke, slowly, just enough to be a tease.  "I think it might be you.  You don't get noisy until you really let go, but _fuck_ , the way Sam must give it to you to make you shout like that..." 

 

Dean bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood.  He wasn't going to fucking fall for this shit.  Even though he was half-hard and getting harder, Gabriel's words teasing him and reminding him the last time Sam had fucked him hard enough to have him feeling it for days.  "Gabriel..." he growled, trying to make it sound threatening.  It didn't come out that way. 

 

Gabriel laughed and tilted his head back against the shower walls, working himself over faster now.  "Fuck, I've imagined it, you know.  No one who has ever looked at you hasn't thought about it, just for a few seconds." 

 

Dean snorted.  "I'm guessing you've spent more than a few seconds," he muttered, focusing on rinsing off the body wash, watching it filter into the drain.  He had to pretend that he wasn't hearing the sound of Gabriel's hand moving over his cock, stroking harder and faster. 

 

"You bet your sweet ass I have," Gabriel said, grinning again.  "Of course, you'd be preferential to Sammy taking you, but I'd be just as willing to ride that fine piece of equipment of yours.  You talk about wanting to shut me up, Dean, you ever _considered_ that I need a proper mouthful to keep me from talking?" 

 

Dean bit down on his lip, trying to keep the groan from escaping, but he knew Gabriel heard, because he heard the bastard step even closer to him.  The slick sound of Gabriel's hand on his cock filled his ears and Dean shuddered.  "Cas doesn't give you a mouthful often enough?"

 

Gabriel smirked and licked his lips.  "Castiel is still learning to get an appreciation of all things physical.  A grace bond, and sex, union, rather, for us is different.  But you, Dean, you know exactly how _good_ what I am describing feels." 

 

Dean moaned, slamming his eyes shut.  He pressed both of his hands against the wall in front of him, his cock giving an angry throb.  "So what, you want me to give you a mouthful?" he growled, turning to press his head under the water.  "You don't think I'm not saving this for Sam?" he added. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel shrugged and leaned back against the wall, slowing his strokes down, keeping them easy and languid.  "I think that you want to fuck me, see if you can shut me up.  I also think that you and Sam are possessive fuckers, but you aren't exclusive." 

 

Dean's eyes snapped to Gabriel and narrowed.  "Get out of my head," he snarled. 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  "What?  Did I hit a little bit too close to home?  I bet you even get off on it, don't you?  Sam, watching you chase after those skirts, knowing that you might enjoy yourself, but you'll never love it as much as what he gives you." 

 

Dean shuddered, his breath coming harder now as he stared at Gabriel.  "I like the hunt," he said, his voice gruff.  "The chase, the teasing, the whole thing.  Also boobs."

 

Gabriel laughed delightedly and pushed himself off the wall of the shower, reaching out to trail a finger down Dean's neck and over his pectoral muscle.  "I'm not asking for your heart here, sweetheart.  I'm asking for your dick.  Nice and hard." 

 

Dean glared at Gabriel, at that taunting eyebrow, at his lips that were still smirking at him, and those eyes that fucking had him pegged, and somehow knew him and exactly what he wanted and needed.  "And that's it?" 

 

Gabriel shrugged and opened his arms.  "We'll see how good you are and then we'll talk about next time, _princess_." 

 

Dean snapped, stepping out of the spray and over to Gabriel, pinning him back against the wall.

 

"Oooh, wall sex," Gabriel drawled, reaching up to wrap his arms around Dean's shoulders.  "Been a few decades.  Show me what I've been missing?" 

 

"Do you ever shut _up_?" Dean growled, grabbing Gabriel by his hips, lifting him easily before slamming him back against the wall. 

 

Gabriel smirked.  "I told you, only when my mouth is-unf!" He groaned into the insistent and demanding kiss from Dean only seconds later and tightened his arms around his shoulders, diving into Dean's still soapy hair. 

 

Dean pulled back just enough and waited a second for Gabriel to wrap his legs around his waist, holding him up.  "Lube," he growled, holding out his hand. 

 

Gabriel didn't bother with a snap, letting the bottle appear in Dean's hand a second later.  Instead he pulled Dean back into another kiss, sucking hard on that bottom lip before biting into it, making Dean growl.  "I want all of you, Winchester," Gabriel said, his voice dark and hungry.  "No holding back on me.  Leave bruises, ride me hard and put me away wet." 

 

Dean growled again, flipping the cap of the lube open and squirting enough onto his fingers to coat his dick and then his fingers before he dropped it to the floor.  "Fine," he agreed, his eyes dark as he stared at Gabriel, pressing two fingers into the archangel, watching him arch and groan. 

 

"Yes!" Gabriel hissed, rocking his hips down and onto Dean's fingers.  "Come on, Winchester, not going to hurt me, archangel, remember?"

 

Dean leaned in and bit a mark into Gabriel's neck, sucking hard at the skin until there was a vivid purpling mark.  He scissored his fingers, then pressed a third in, watching Gabriel arch.  "Maybe I want to tease you a little, watch you fucking demand more," Dean said, smirking when hot golden eyes met his. 

 

Gabriel rolled his hips down, grinding against Dean's fingers with a groan.  "Bet you would love that you kinky bastard.  See an archangel begging for you, for your dick." 

 

"You gonna beg?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, shoving his fingers in even deeper, making Gabriel cry out as he rubbed over his prostate. 

 

"Why don't you give me something to beg about," Gabriel snapped, groaning as Dean shoved his fingers in as deep as they would go. 

 

"Should I?" Dean drawled, pulling out his fingers, grabbing the lubricant that Gabriel was still clutching in his free hand and coated himself quickly before dropping it to the floor of the shower.  "Then I would suggest holding on." 

 

Gabriel managed a laugh before Dean slid into him, deep and hard and hot and everything he loved about sex.  " _Yes_ ," he groaned, tightening his fingers in Dean's shoulders.  "Harder, can't break.  Use every single bit of that strength on me." 

 

Dean chuckled, dropping his hands to Gabriel's hips, sinking his fingers into the soft skin there, yanking the archangel into his next thrust.  " _Hedonist_." 

 

" _Pagan_ ," Gabriel corrected around his next moan.  He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and rocked down into the next roll of Dean's hips, getting the human as deep as he could.  "Come on," he growled, glaring at Dean.  "I'm not some bartender you have to be gentle with.  Fuck me!" 

 

Dean hummed and tightened his fingers in Gabriel's hips, stopping his next downward roll.  "So demanding." 

 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed.  "You know that I could have you on your back, riding you and you begging for it within seconds?" 

 

"You could," Dean agreed, leaning in closer to bite down on the lobe of Gabriel's ear.  "But you're not going to.  And that's the kicker.  You want it too damn bad." 

 

Gabriel reached up and tangled his fingers into Dean's hair, pulling him into a brutal kiss.  "Even pagans have limits, human.  Give me what I want, or I'm going to take it." 

 

Dean growled and pulled Gabriel into his next thrust, and didn't stop, repeating the same hard and deep thrust until Gabriel was clawing at his back, his whole body arching under the onslaught. 

 

"Yes, fuck, yes," Gabriel chanted, closing his eyes as he got lost in how good everything about this felt.  He'd missed this level of desperation that could only be found with humans.  Dean fucked like he would never get the chance to do this again, and perhaps he wouldn't. 

 

"That all you've got?" he teased between the wet slap of Dean's hips against his ass. 

 

Dean glared at Gabriel and slammed both of his hands into Gabriel's shoulders, keeping him pinned, rocking his hips into the angel over and over again.  "Fuck you," he snarled, leaning in to kiss Gabriel again, hard and passionate. 

 

The archangel moaned for him and Dean lost himself in the slide of their tongues and the fact that no matter how hard he gave it to Gabriel, the angel only rocked back against him and demanded more. 

 

Gabriel held onto Dean tight, but he could feel Dean losing control over his body and it was easy to see the coil of tension and power in him.  "Come on, Winchester," he goaded, watching Dean's eyes snap to his, his pupils blown, only the smallest sliver of bright green left now.  "Want everything," Gabriel added. 

 

Dean surged forward, pumping his hips into Gabriel's body as hard as he could, his orgasm, the dark, dirty, perfect feel of how Gabriel moaned for him, was becoming a tidal wave that he had no hope of stopping.  He yanked Gabriel into another kiss and slammed himself as deep as he could get into the archangel, coming so hard that he could barely keep himself upright. 

 

Dean's release was earth-shattering with the power that bled off the human and Gabriel's back bowed off of the wet tile as he let go of any control he had pretended to have.  The shower was still going behind him and Gabriel smiled, letting his head fall back against the shower wall.  "Not bad, Dean," he drawled, his feet touching the floor as Dean let him down carefully. 

 

"Not bad?" Dean panted, glaring at the archangel as he stepped under the spray again, washing off the lubricant and come from his stomach.  He smirked a little and looked at the archangel.  "You were screaming at the end, think I was a little bit better than 'not bad'." 

 

Gabriel winked at Dean and stepped under the spray with him, rinsing himself off and humming at the hot water.  "I might be willing to agree to that.  I'd like to see what you could do in a bed and with that mouth of yours." 

 

Dean groaned and raised an eyebrow down at Gabriel.  "So I was good enough for a second round?" 

 

"Absolutely," Gabriel purred, licking his lips.  "But I want a taste of that mouth, anywhere I can get it." 

 

Dean raised his other eyebrow.  "You sure Cas doesn't mind?" 

 

Gabriel laughed and waggled his eyebrows at Dean.  "I bet that he would want to watch, learn from you.  Bet you could even teach him to fuck like you do.  You taught Sam everything he knows, didn't you?"

 

Dean choked on his next inhale and glared when the archangel burst out laughing all over again.  "Fuck you, Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel gave a luxurious stretch under the spray.  "Mmm, you did, and quite well, thank you.  Let me know when you're feeling up for a round two!" 

 

Dean rolled his eyes when Gabriel disappeared from in front of him and relaxed into the spray again.  His body was still tingling from an awesome orgasm, so he was going to do his best to enjoy it. 

 

~!~

 

Dean and Gabriel spent the next four days fucking around the bunker until Castiel and Sam had returned.  Dean grinned and proceeded to grab Sam and drag him immediately to their bedroom, because as good as Gabriel was, he'd _missed_ Sam. 

 

"Someone's eager," Sam said, letting Dean pull him to the bedroom. 

 

"Shut up," Dean grumbled.  "Fucking missed you." 

 

Sam smiled and reached up, tangling his fingers in Dean's hair, pulling just a shade too hard as he yanked him into a kiss.  "Missed you too.  Should I take you to bed and make you scream for me?" 

 

Dean shuddered and groaned into Sam's mouth.  "Yes, yes you fucking should."

 

Sam shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and started tugging impatiently at Dean's clothes.  "Come on, strip then," he ordered. 

 

Dean scrambled to get undressed, belatedly wishing that he could have had Gabriel or Cas snap their clothes away.  That did come in handy at times. 

 

~!~

 

Castiel walked over to where Gabriel was sitting on the couch and he could feel the apprehension bleeding off of him, making his grace change in color.  "Gabriel?"

 

Gabriel gave Cas a guilty look and patted the couch next to him.  His mind was completely filled with how good Dean looked giving it to him and sucking marks into his skin.  "C'mere." 

 

Castiel sat next to Gabriel and extended a wing, reaching out to touch Gabriel on the plane that only they could see and feel.  "You are well?"

 

"Yes," Gabriel said, chuckling a little bit, wondering how to explain this to Castiel.  He wrapped an arm around his mate, pulling the angel even closer to him.  "I have a question for you, little one." 

 

Castiel relaxed and sagged into Gabriel's side, leaning in even closer to him.  "As long as you are all right, you may ask me any question that you like." 

 

Gabriel had a moment to hope that Castiel truly did mean that.  "What do you feel for Dean Winchester?" 

 

Castiel blinked in confusion and shifted so he could look at Gabriel, studying the way his brow was furrowed.  "I do not understand." 

 

Gabriel hummed and reached out to tangle his fingers into Castiel's hair, giving a gentle hug.  "I thought that you might not.  But will you answer my question regardless?  I promise that I will try to explain." 

 

"Very well," Castiel said.  He closed his eyes and thought of the first time he had touched Dean's soul, when he had raised him from perdition.  "He, I have always imagined that Dean is what you like best about humans.  When I first met him, I suspected that you would have liked him, and I tried to understand why, to understand why you made the decision to leave heaven as you did." 

 

Gabriel paused in his gentle petting of Castiel's hair before chuckling.  "You are far more perceptive than you would have anyone believe, Castiel." 

 

Castiel smiled at the compliment and leaned into Gabriel again.  "I believe, in some ways, he was representative of you, for me.  If he was what was best about the humans, he was what you loved about them.  If I could protect him, if I could protect humans, I imagined that I would be doing what you would have wanted." 

 

Gabriel arched one wing and wrapped it around Castiel, cradling the Seraph in his Grace.  "Is that why you did everything you did for him?" 

 

"Yes," Castiel said.  "Somewhere along the way he became himself, not just a representation of you, but I never stopped feeling close to him, in many similar ways that I do to you." 

 

Gabriel considered that and looked up at the ceiling.  "Are you attracted to him?" 

 

"I..." Castiel frowned and looked at Gabriel again.  "Is there a reason that you are asking that particular question, Gabriel?"

 

"Yes," Gabriel said, leaning down to kiss Castiel, closing his eyes.  "It is nothing wrong, but I would like your honest answer." 

 

"Dean..." Castiel trailed off and closed his eyes, imagining the light of Dean's soul, bright and vibrant.  "Yes, in a human, physical way.  His soul is paired with Sam's." 

 

"You share a bond," Gabriel said, reaching out for the small threads of Grace he could feel connecting Castiel to Dean.  He touched the bond gently, reverently.  "Dean does not know what a bond between you both means, does he?" 

 

Castiel shook his head and sagged into the gentle touch from Gabriel.  "No, he does not.  I have long known about the claim Sam has on his soul." 

 

Gabriel smiled a little bit.  "But you do perhaps see him as more than a friend." 

 

Castiel sank into Gabriel's grace and sent the archangel the jumble of emotions that he often connected with Dean at different times.  It was confusing, beautiful, humbling and at times frustrating.  He did not understand what they were to each other, but describing them as more than simple friends did seem to be accurate. 

 

"Why are you asking me these questions, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, frowning at the archangel.  "You are not planning to leave, are you?"

 

Gabriel tugged on Castiel's hair until the angel shifted, pulling him into a slow kiss, their Grace tangling together as they did.  When he parted, his eyes were glowing enough to be reflected in Castiel's eyes.  He smiled.  "I am not planning to leave.  I would like to invite Dean into our bed." 

 

Castiel blinked.  "Our...bed?"

 

"Yeah," Gabriel said, grinning a bit.  "Dean-"

 

"What of Sam?" Castiel interrupted. 

 

Gabriel blinked and shrugged.  "Sam is welcome to join too, I don't mind.  I'd love to have the both of them at once." 

 

Castiel relaxed and continued to stare at Gabriel.  "Why has this suggestion happened now?"

 

"Dean and I spent the last few days fucking around.  You know how I'm telling you about pleasures of the flesh and you always roll your eyes at me?" Gabriel asked. 

 

"Gabriel, those desires are nothing compared to the joining of Grace in union-"

 

"Yes, yes, I know you think that," Gabriel said with a smile, flipping them over so he could pin Castiel down on the couch.  "But the truth is, when you combine both and allow yourself to let go and feel both at the same time, it's even better." 

 

Castiel squinted at Gabriel and frowned.  "And you believe bringing Dean...and Sam into our bed will showcase this?"

 

Gabriel thought about saying that it was going to be just Dean since Sam still had a stick up his ass about Mystery Spot, but it was probably better to keep quiet about that for the time being. 

 

"Yes," Gabriel said, smiling down at Castiel before kissing the angel again, this time soft and slow.  "I want to show you how much his soul screams when he is touched properly.  You've felt it, haven't you?" he looked pointedly down the hall where he could feel both Dean and Sam's souls surging with power as they came together.

 

Castiel's voice was hoarse as he spoke again, looking at the power and light both of the humans gave off together.  "Yes, it is impossible to miss." 

 

"Right," Gabriel agreed, clearing his throat, cuddling into Castiel's chest.  He had missed being able to hold the other angel.  Dean always liked to refuse to cuddle with him, and he was missing how often Castiel would wrap him in his arms and hold him tight.  "So that's what I want you to taste, up close and personal." 

 

"Very well," Castiel agreed, closing his eyes with a smile.  "As long as Sam is aware that we are not taking Dean from him.  He would be most upset, even angry at that.  And with his tenuous relationship with you-"

 

"I'm working on it!" Gabriel protested and then wilted a little under the look he was given, even as Castiel's arms came up to wrap around him.  "Sorta!" 

 

"As I was saying," Castiel continued.  "As long as Sam is aware." 

 

Gabriel nodded and yawned against Castiel's neck.  "Yeah, don't worry, Dean said it's a thing that they do.  So, Sam knows and probably will be surprised that it took this long." 

 

Castiel smiled and hugged Gabriel a little tighter to him, smiling when his mate made a pleased noise against his neck.  "Then I shall be happy to welcome him into our bedroom, Gabriel."

 

"Good," Gabriel said, yawning.  "Now shut up, you're not moving."

 

"Of course not," Castiel agreed. 

 

Gabriel dozed off against him not long after.  He was envious of Gabriel's ability to sleep, the way that humans slept, even as his Grace remained alert.  It required a separation of consciousness that he wasn't sure he wanted to master.  But his mate, like this, was precious and vulnerable and trusted him enough to do this only around him. 

 

It was a gift of trust, something he was still amazed that Gabriel had been willing to offer him.  Castiel continued to slowly rub up and down Gabriel's back as he felt the bright light of the two brothers suddenly spark into a supernova before fading into warm and abundant light.  It had surprised him the first time it had happened, and it had not occurred to him what the cause of it was until they had returned from heaven. 

 

Now, it was easy to see, and Castiel felt naive for having missed it before.  The two brothers were soulmates, both in the way heaven described them, and in the way they were the most important thing in existence to each other.  They were beautiful. 

 

A thought niggled at the back of his mind and Castiel kept up the slow stroking of Gabriel's back as he considered it.  If Dean and Sam found that joy and completion together, why had Dean and Gabriel come together, even if only for momentary passion?  What inspired an act of infidelity? 

 

For him and Gabriel, their Grace bound tightly together, an act of the flesh was only that, but for humans, Castiel knew that acts of the flesh were an integral part of their relationships.  However, Gabriel had spoken with complete certainty that Sam was aware of Dean's behavior.  Perhaps, in this, as they were in most things, the brothers were an exception to other humans and their behaviors. 

 

He would have to make sure to discuss this with Sam further to ensure he understood the boundaries of what they were suggesting. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sam came down the stairs, carefully carrying the bags with groceries in them, humming as he headed for the kitchen.  Gabriel had been an ass about wanting to snap up food for them, so a run to the grocery store (and they had a farmer's market today, which had been _awesome_ ), had been necessary.  Sam put the bags down and looked around the bunker.  He blinked when he didn't see anyone in the main living area.  "Dean, Cas?" he called. 

 

"You back?" Dean asked, wandering out of the shower, wearing just his robe as he grinned at Sam.  Gabriel had definitely timed that perfectly, and Cas had taken them up on their offer to watch, with some pretty explosive results. 

 

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination," Sam said, letting his eyes trail lower at the sight of Dean's bare legs and then thigh.  "Enjoying your robe, there?"

 

"Of course," Dean said with a smirk, digging through the bags.  "Dude, how much did you spend on vegetables?" 

 

Sam grinned, a tad sheepish.  "There was a farmer's market.  I wanted to take advantage." 

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Of course you did.  _Nerd_ ," he said, giving Sam a punch to his shoulder.  "You planning on cooking tonight too?"

 

"Not unless you want a tossed salad," Sam said, waggling his eyebrows at Dean. 

 

Dean snorted.  "I'll always take you up on a tossed salad any time you want to give it, Sam."

 

Sam put the last of the items in the fridge that needed to be there and turned his attention to Dean.  "Well, then you'd better lead the way.  Wouldn't want me tossing salads all on my own." 

 

Dean barked out a laugh and started to walk down the hallway.  "Definitely not!"

 

Sam followed Dean down the hallway, but paused when he really looked at Dean.  He tilted his head and studied his brother, at the way he was walking.  He knew that swagger, that roll of the hips.  He'd been the cause of it, more than once. 

 

He frowned and realized that it was late afternoon and Dean normally showered in the morning when he wasn't showering after a hunt or sex.  Sam's steps slowed and he stopped by Gabriel's door.  It was open, just enough for him to see inside. 

 

Gabriel and Cas were curled together, nothing strange about that.  He took a deep breath and let his eyes trail away from their forms curled up on the bed together when he caught sight of the boxers on the side of the bed.  His heart dropped. 

 

He _knew_ those boxers.  He'd stripped those off Dean a number of times himself.  In fact, they were some of his favorites because of how they cupped Dean's ass and made it look even more perfect than it usually did.  Sam's mouth went dry and he felt the world swim.  He pressed a hand to the wall and moved past Gabriel's room, trying to quell the surge of panic. 

 

_Of course._

 

Sam took a deep breath and forced himself not to shout and scream at Dean.  He'd _known_ , from the moment that Cas had said that he and Dean held a profound bond, that Dean had been attracted to the angel on a level he wasn't willing to admit to.  And Gabriel, well, Gabriel was probably willing to go along with anything that Cas wanted, so it wouldn't be a stretch to think about him goading Dean into bed with them. 

 

He thought about all of the times that he had left the bunker, or stayed late in the library.  How long had Dean been fucking around with them behind his back? 

 

The darker thought, that sounded too like Lucifer for him to be comfortable, was that what if it wasn't _just_ fucking around.  He didn't love Dean fucking around, but Dean did it regardless, and Dean always came back to him.  But this was was _Cas_ , someone Dean cared about, maybe almost as much as him.  And, well, he had plenty in common with Gabriel, so who knew what that had evolved into. 

 

Sam looked down the hallway at their room and sucked in a hard breath.  Dean had left the door open for him.  Sam took another hard breath.  He couldn't think about this.  He couldn't.  He still had Dean, right now, and that was more than he had ever thought that he would have again after Stanford. 

 

"Sam?" Dean called, stripping the robe off, stretching in the room.  He could have sworn that Sam had been right behind him. 

 

Sam forced his feet into motion, burying everything as deep as he could.  Maybe he just had to remind Dean who loved him, every single piece of him.  He wasn't about to let Dean go without a fight, even if he was up against two angels.  "Yeah," he responded, turning the corner to their bedroom, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, licking his lips. 

 

"There you are," Dean said, turning around to smirk at Sam.  "Was wondering if you were going to abandon me for the library." 

 

A vicious part of Sam wondered that if he had, would Dean have gone to crawl into bed with the angels?  Instead he focused back on Dean and smirked.  "No, I think you're far more deserving of all of my attention this evening, don't you think?" 

 

Dean shivered and watched Sam stalk closer to him.  "Where did this come from?" 

 

"I _think_ ," Sam said, his voice conversational.  "That it has been far too long since I made you scream.  Wouldn’t you agree?" 

 

Dean's mouth fell open.  "Wh-what?" 

 

Sam smirked and licked his lips.  If Dean was going to think about leaving him for the angels he was going to make sure that his brother knew precisely what he was giving up when he did.  "You heard me." 

 

Dean swallowed hard and backed up towards the bed.  Sam's eyes were dark and _fuck_ , it'd been a long time since Sam had gone caveman on him.  "Well, if you're going to make good on that, you'd better hurry up and get the hell over here." 

 

"Get on the bed.  Get the lubricant out of your drawer," Sam ordered, watching as Dean turned and scrambled to do exactly that.  "Cock ring too, now that I'm thinking about it." 

 

Dean shuddered and couldn't keep in the groan.  He grabbed the piece of leather, along with the lube and dropped them on the bed.  "You don't think I've got better control than that?" 

 

Sam hummed and stalked closer to the bed, kicking off his socks and shoes.  "Maybe you do, but I'm not going to have you coming one second before I want you to." 

 

Dean swallowed hard and turned onto his back, staring at Sam.  "Then maybe you should hurry up and get naked." 

 

Sam tilted his head a little and considered Dean and what he wanted to do.  He didn't want to be naked yet, not for what he had planned, because if there was one thing Dean loved, it was when they were too desperate for each other to get their damn clothes off.  He was going to take thorough advantage of that. 

 

"No," Sam said, smirking and licking his lips.  "Not just yet."  He considered how he wanted Dean.  "Spread your legs," he ordered, climbing onto the bed, settling between them.  Dean was breathing hard, and his cock was hard and starting to leak onto his belly. 

 

"Fuck," Dean swore, stretching his legs just a little wider as Sam knelt between his thighs.  "What, what are you going to-"

 

"Shut up," Sam said, looking up at Dean.  He licked his lips and leaned down to nuzzle at Dean's belly, sucking a few marks into the treasure trail there.  He could remember being younger and obsessing over the faint line of hair pointing to Dean's dick.  Any time Dean wandered around shirtless, Sam had scrambled for the bathroom and jerked off imagining that he could do what he was right now. 

 

Dean sucked in a hard breath, slamming his eyes shut.  "Fuck," he whispered again.  "Sammy..." 

 

"Do you remember?" Sam asked with a bit of a chuckle, looking up at Dean.  "Do you _remember_ how much this turned me on?  How I'd leave marks here anytime I could and you would get pissy at me because you couldn't go shirtless since Dad would notice?" 

 

Dean groaned.  "You are such a fucking bitch," he growled, shuddering when Sam bit down on his skin, sucking another mark into him. 

 

Sam laughed and grinned, licking his lip as he looked up at his brother.  "Yes, which you damn well know, and if you don't fucking behave you're not going to get my mouth or my tongue and I damn well know that you want both." 

 

Dean snapped his mouth shut and glared at his brother.  "Then hurry up and get busy!" 

 

Sam hummed and leaned down to nuzzle Dean's thigh, scraping his stubble against the sensitive skin there.  "Remember, when I knew I couldn't leave marks anywhere else, you'd have me mark you up here?  Mark you until you were squirming and begging for it, until you could feel me every single time you moved…”

 

Dean moaned, his head tilted back, a loud groan escaping him, his whole body shaking as Sam kissed lower and teased him.  "Most demanding bitch I know," he rasped, licking his lips.  "Fuck, stop teasing," he ordered. 

 

Sam chuckled and looked up at Dean, smirking at him.  "Not a chance.  I am going to torture you until you are screaming for me, Dean.  I promised." 

 

"Fuck you," Dean growled, glaring at his brother, seeming oh-so content to sit between his thighs until he went fucking mad. 

 

Sam raised both his eyebrows and lifted his mouth away from the skin of Dean's thighs.  "No, it's fuck _you_ ," he purred and dropped his head down again, sucking a dark mark into the pale skin of Dean's thigh.  Dean quaked under him, his body shaking as Sam marked him again and again and again.  If Dean was going to keep joining Gabriel and Castiel in bed, well, they were going to know who the fuck he belonged to. 

 

Dean bit down another moan, both of his hands diving into Sam's hair, tugging impatiently at the long strands.  "Sam, fuck, please," he begged, his thighs shaking as Sam marked him again and again. 

 

"Hey," Sam said, lifting his head to smirk at Dean.  "Relax, it's not a race, remember?"

 

Dean managed a laugh.  "Oh, seriously, fuck you.  How many times did I tell you that when you were younger?" 

 

Sam smirked and winked at Dean.  "More than I'm going to think about at the moment, but I know that you loved saying it, you fucking dick." 

 

Dean tried to shrug, but he couldn't move much from where Sam had him pinned.  He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  "So are you going to keep being a dick about this, or are you actually going to touch me?" 

 

Sam reached out across the bed and picked up the cock ring that Dean had left lying conveniently next to the lube.  "I think that I am going to make sure that you don't spoil my fun early is what I think." 

 

"Fuck you," Dean managed, watching as Sam lifted it, then easily snapped the damn thing into place, easy as you please.  "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck..." he panted, thrusting his hips up into a touch that wasn't there.  "Sam, please, _please_..." 

 

"Mmm, that's a little better," Sam said, wrapping a hand around Dean's dick, giving him a slow stroke, just to tease a little bit more precome out of him.  "I promised that I was going to make you scream and we've barely started, Dean.  You must be hard up for it if you're begging already." 

 

"Stop being such a bitch," Dean grumbled.

 

“Never,” Sam shot back, grinning down at Dean.  He took a deep breath and tried to focus on Dean again.  He had to make Dean realize that what they had together was too damn good to even begin to consider leaving.  He absolutely had to.  Not that Dean would, but fuck, he had to try. 

 

"Sammy?" Dean asked, combing his fingers through Sam's hair.  Sam looked completely lost in thought, and it wasn't until hazel eyes snapped to his and darkened that he knew Sam's attention was back where it needed to be.  He winked at Sam.  "Come on now, let's get this show on the road, someone promised me screaming." 

 

Sam laughed and smiled up at his brother, taking a deep breath before focusing again.  He couldn't afford to get distracted like that again, Dean would realize that something was up.  He gave Dean's dick another slow, easy stroke, making his brother arch up and off the bed.  "I think I'm going to eat you out, that always gets you completely wild," Sam said, keeping his tone easy. 

 

Dean bucked, his hips leaving the bed as he tried to find a little bit more friction in Sam's hand, but it wasn't there like he needed.  "Fuck, you know what that shit does to me." 

 

Sam laughed and smirked at his brother.  "You're right, I do and that's part of the reason it's one of my favorite things to do to you.  Not that I have only one.  Everything you let me do is my favorite thing.  It's a long list." 

 

Dean laughed.  "Are we here to talk about the sex we could be having or are we going to do it?" he snapped. 

 

Sam hummed and trailed his hands up Dean's thighs before lifting him, nice and easily until Dean's thighs were on his shoulders.  "There, is this sufficient for getting a move on?" he asked. 

 

Dean tightened his hands in the sheets next to him and groaned.  "Fucking bitch, give me a little warning next time!" 

 

" _Please_ ," Sam said, rolling his eyes.  "Like you ever give me any warning for shit like this."  He bit another dark mark into Dean's thigh and focused on making his brother an absolutely wordless mess.  He licked a slow path up to the crease of Dean's thigh, nuzzling into the hair at the base of his cock. 

 

"Kinky little shit," Dean panted, his thighs shaking around Sam.  "Come on, fucking touch me!" 

 

Sam dropped Dean's hips just enough and bent down, sucking the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, glad that he had decided to put the cock ring on earlier.  Dean have a loud shout, his body bucking.  Sam would have smirked if it hadn't been for his sizeable mouthful.  He went down on Dean, slow and gentle, then speeding up, bringing Dean to what would have been his edge if it weren't for the cockring keeping him back.  He let Dean fall from his mouth and smirked again as he watched Dean take a deep, shuddering breath. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Dean chanted, his head spinning.  "I've taught you too damn well." 

 

Sam barked out a laugh and licked up the bead of precome that was starting to leak from the tip of Dean's cock and shifted his grip so he could press the pad of his thumb against Dean's hole.  "I think you've taught me exactly as well as you have always wanted.  I've practiced on you, after all." 

 

Dean hummed and rocked his hips down into the dry drag of Sam's thumb.  "You going to make good on what your fingers are promising there, then?" he asked, shivering as Sam pressed his finger just a little bit harder against him. 

 

"I'll do everything I damn well want to you," Sam said, smiling when Dean's thighs tensed on either side of his head. "How often do you think I've done this, Dean?  I know that this is one of your favorite ways for me to take you apart." 

 

"I don't fucking know, can we stop talking about it?" Dean growled, glaring at his brother.

 

Sam smiled and stared at Dean, taking in how gorgeous his brother was like this, bent wide and open for him.  "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life," he purred, leaning in and licking a slow stripe over Dean's hole.  Dean trembled for him, and Sam spread him just a little bit wider, giving him perfect access.  "I know I tell you that and you strut around because you fucking know it, but you are." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Sammy," Dean whined, rocking his hips into the faint touch from Sam that was determined to do nothing more than tease him.  "Please, fuck, come on.  You can't tease me forever here." 

 

"Of course I can," Sam said, grinning up at Dean.  "I can tease you until you're begging, screaming for it, for anything I can give you, you'll still ask for it even harder than before, won't you?" 

 

Dean bit down on his lip to keep the moan from escaping as he glared at Sam.  "Fucking pain in my ass, and not a good one either!" 

 

Sam let out another chuckle and stared at his brother.  "Why don't you tell me what you want then?" he offered. 

 

Dean squirmed.  "Fuck that, you know exactly what I want and you're the one that likes talking." 

 

"You're right," Sam said.  "I do like talking, because you seem to have a thing for how I can take you apart with nothing more than my voice to make you gasp and fucking beg for it."  He licked again, teasing the rim with his tongue, pressing it in just the tiniest amount, making Dean gasp.  "But maybe I want to hear you, this time," he whispered. 

 

Dean sucked in a hard breath, tightening his hands in the sheets.  "Sammy, _please_..." 

 

"Mmm," Sam hummed against Dean's skin, rewarding Dean with a quick flick of his tongue, just enough to tease him with the touch he really wanted.  "Much as I love hearing you moan my name like that, you know what I really want, Dean.  You know what I want to hear.  Come on, I know that you can say it." 

 

Dean growled and tightened his thighs around Sam's shoulders.  "Don't be a bitch." 

 

"Says the guy who wants me to stick my tongue in his ass," Sam said, laughing a little bit against Dean's skin.  "Come on, Dean, I want to hear you say it." 

 

Dean bit down on his lip.  He was going to refuse to say _anything_ , mostly because he was sure that Sam would still fucking give it to him if he didn't say it. 

 

Sam knew that he had to pull out the big guns when Dean still refused to say a word.  He exhaled a slow breath against Dean's cock and watched it twitch.  " _De..."_ he breathed.  Dean's whole body jolted and Sam held him still, waiting the mere seconds it took for Dean to meet his eyes again.  "De, _please_..." 

 

"Fuck," Dean whined.  It was like Sam was younger again, begging for him with desperate eyes, who wanted, who wanted _him_ for some godforsaken reason.  "Want your mouth, Sammy.  Want your tongue in me, please." 

 

Sam grinned against Dean's skin, savoring the victory that soft pleading had gotten him.  Dean was easier than he wanted to admit to, especially when he knew that Sam knew how to push all of his damn buttons.  He took a deep breath against Dean's skin and teased his tongue along the rim again before pressing it in, fucking Dean with his tongue slowly, just like he knew Dean loved. 

 

Dean shouted, glad that Sam was holding him in place, because fuck if he was going to try to stay still after something like that.  "Yes!" he cried, his whole body arching as Sam's tongue pressed into him, deep and wet and fucking glorious. 

 

Dean was always a feast, but the best part was listening to him lose any semblance of control.  Sam sucked and nibbled on the rim, pressing his tongue in deeper with low sweeps as Dean loosened for him and waited.  It never took long for Dean to start begging for what he really wanted, to get completely caught up in the moment. 

 

"Sammy, please, fuck, want you in me, want to feel you in me, deep and good.  Please, love this, but want you, want you..." Dean whined and shivered under the onslaught as Sam pressed his tongue in again, fucking him nice and deep with his tongue.  He wanted, he _needed_ more. 

 

Sam groaned into Dean's skin and pulled away, slowly lowering Dean from his shoulders, bending down to suck the head of Dean's dick into his mouth, sucking away the precome.  He grabbed the lubricant from the side of the bed where Dean had batted it over to and flicked it open, pouring some into his palm.  Dean was desperate for it now, his hips making hitching motions into the faintest of touches.  "Gonna be good for me, Dean?" 

 

"Yes, yes, yes, Sammy please," Dean begged, spreading his legs wider.  "Hurry, come on, want you, want you so fucking bad." 

 

Dean's begging was music to his ears, but Sam forced himself to remember why he was doing this.  Dean was going to remember that no one knew him, or took him as well as he did.  He was going to remember that he fucking belonged to Sam, every single part of him.  "You want it hard, Dean?  Want to feel owned, like you belong to me?" Sam asked, staring at Dean, at the sweat beading on his skin now. 

 

Dean groaned, rocking his hips up at the tease of Sam's words, his whole body shaking.  "Yes, Sammy, need you, fuck, want to feel you in me, please!"

 

Dean had never been one to like his prep gentle, so Sam made sure that he obliged and didn't make things gentle.  He pressed two fingers into Dean, hard and deep, watching as Dean shouted for him.  Belatedly, Sam was glad that he hadn't bothered to shut the door all of the way.  He was going to make the angels and Dean remember exactly who Dean belonged to.

 

"Ah, fuck, fuck!" Dean swore, sucking in a few desperate breaths of air. "Fuck, give me a second," he growled, glaring at Sam. 

 

Sam laughed and scissored his fingers, thrusting them in and out of Dean's body in an easy motion, teasing him with the deeper touches.  "You know damn well that you don't want me to slow down or give it to you any easier than I am already doing you bastard, so don't even get me started, all right?" 

 

Dean growled and then bit down on his lower lip as Sam slid another finger into him, stretching him open, hard and fast.  Fuck, Sam was still wearing all of his clothing.  "Hurry the fuck up and get naked!" 

 

Sam paused and looked up at Dean, raising an eyebrow.  "You want me to stop and strip?  Now?" 

 

"No!" Dean snarled, rocking his hips down and onto Sam's fingers, taking him in even deeper than before, demanding as much as he possibly could with his body.  "Hell no I fucking don't, but I want you to be naked enough to fuck me!" 

 

"Oh don't worry," Sam promised, licking his lips as he stared at Dean and pressed his fingers in and out of Dean's body in a bruising pace.  "I promise that I am going get just naked enough to fuck you through the damn bed.  So desperate for you I don't even want to take any clothes off." 

 

Dean's whole body shuddered and Sam couldn't help smirking.  He leaned down and sucked the tip of Dean's cock into his mouth, sucking away the precome again before he pulled his lips away with an obscene sound.  "You sure that you want me to stop and strip?" 

 

Dean shook his head and panted, his whole body shaking as he leaned into every single motion of Sam's fingers.  "Hurry up, want you in me!  Fuck me already!" 

 

Sam looked up at Dean and he could remember the very first time they had done this.  Dean had insisted on trying the bottom first, worried about hurting him, and _fuck_ , he'd given it to his brother as hard as he could, and had still begged for more.  Sam trembled and took another deep breath.  "Remember the first time that we did this?" 

 

Dean looked up at Sam in disbelief.  "You want to go down memory lane with three fingers buried in my ass?  What the fuck are you, inhuman?" 

 

Sam laughed and shook his head, looking back down at Dean's body spread out for him on the bed.  "I do.  I remember how everything was too damn much and how you begged for more, no matter how hard I gave it to you.  You were fucking insatiable." 

 

Dean snorted and stared up at Sam.  "No, that was you, fucking pinning me to any flat surface you could, every chance you got." 

 

Sam smiled as he remembered.  He'd done that because he didn't know when Dean would start to change his mind and go after chicks again, leaving his dorky brother far behind.  No matter what they had managed to have together.  "I did have a thing for pinning you.  Especially after I got taller." 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and growled.  "Fucking caveman." 

 

Sam shifted and pulled his fingers out, bracketing Dean's body with his, suddenly wishing that he didn't have any of his clothes on so he could be pressed as close to Dean as he wanted.  "Your caveman," he teased, winking at Dean.  "After all, you taught me all of my tricks." 

 

"Damn right I did," Dean said, grinning at Sam.  "Now hurry up and get your dick in me.  You've teased me for long enough." 

 

He hadn't teased Dean for nearly long enough.  He had to make Dean remember how amazing things were between them, he had to make sure that Dean knew, knew how much he was loved and wanted, and that whatever he needed from those angels, that Sam could give him too.  "I'll think about it," he allowed, clearing his throat as he stripped off his shirt and dropped his belt on the floor. 

 

"Off," Dean demanded, glaring at the jeans and boxers Sammy was still wearing.  "Want you wearing nothing, Sammy, want to feel all of you against me." 

 

Sam shuddered and sucked in a hard breath.  He knew how to press all of Dean's buttons, with gusto, but that also meant that Dean knew how to press all of his, several thousand times over.  He dropped the jeans and the boxers and climbed back onto the bed, settling between Dean's thighs.  "You're an asshole and I want you to know that." 

 

Dean laughed and tossed his head.  "You figured that out a very long time ago, don't even get me started." 

 

"True," Sam agreed, grabbing the lube again, coating his dick before settling both of his hands on Dean's thighs, looking at his old brother spread out on the bed for him.  "One of these days," he promised, getting himself into position.  "I am going to spend hours, rocking into you, gentle and slow, worshipping you, reminding you of every single thing I love about you and how amazing I think you are."

 

Dean choked and blinked hard, staring up at Sam, gasping as Sam slid home into him, all of the way, in one smooth thrust.  "S-Sam!" 

 

Sam planted his hands on either side of Dean's shoulders and stared down at him, leaning in to kiss both of Dean's eyelids and then his forehead.  "I got addicted to the way you said my name.  Didn't matter if it was Sam, or Sammy, hearing you breathe my name like that, when I know that you're stuffed full of me?  There's nothing better in the entire world, De." 

 

Dean cried out, groaning as Sam's next thrust slid easily over his prostate, making his whole body shake.  He wrapped both of his arms around Sam's shoulders and held on as tight as he could.  "I thought that we weren't making this fucking confessional hour," he panted between obscene slaps of their skin together. 

 

"Mmmm," Sam hummed, leaning down and licking over Dean's lower lip before sealing their lips together, claiming Dean's mouth with his tongue as he moved in him, slow and steady, fucking him deep and hard, exactly the way that Dean always loved but refused to admit to.  "Maybe I changed my mind and I want to worship you." 

 

Dean dropped his hands to Sam's shoulders and dug his fingers in.  "Oh no you don't," he growled, his whole body shaking.  "You fucking promised me screaming, so you're going to fuck me so hard that I feel it for a week and you're going to make me scream, Sammy, please." 

 

Sam thought about how Dean would feel it when the angels fucked him and know that his brother had fucked him even better.  That there was no one that could fuck him as well as he could.  Sam focused on Dean's face again, the way his eyes were dark, deep forest green, the way they went whenever they were in bed like this and Dean was being fucked to within an inch of his life.  "That what you want?  You want me to make you scream?" 

 

"That's what you said you were going to do, bitch," Dean growled, his whole body shaking as Sam started to fuck him harder, slamming into him.  "Yes, fuck!" 

 

" _Fine_ ," Sam growled, shifting in position so he could wrap his hands around Dean's hips, yanking him into the next thrust.  Dean's back bowed off the bed and he gave a shout, his whole body shaking.  "This what you want?  Want to scream for me, because of how good my cock feels in you, Dean?" 

 

"Sam," Dean whined, tightening his hold on Sam's shoulders, fighting to maintain control.  "Fuck, Sam, let me come, fuck, need to come, please!" 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh against Dean's lips and pressed a kiss to one of his cheeks.  "Do you think you've earned coming?" he asked, yanking on Dean's hips again, getting a repeat shout out of his brother.  "You haven't screamed for me yet, though you've come close." 

 

"Please," Dean begged, looking up at Sam, his voice turning pleading.  He knew how to get to his baby brother.  Always had, always would.  "Please, Sammy.  Wanna come for you.  Love how you look at me when I do." 

 

"Fucking bastard," Sam said against Dean's lips, even as his whole body shuddered and his thrusts started to lose any sense of rhythm as he slammed into Dean, harder and deeper.  He shifted again, slamming into Dean hard enough to have him shouting with almost every single thrust, and undid the cock ring, making Dean shout again.  "Look at me," he growled. 

 

Dean's eyes were on him in a moment, even as Sam kept fucking Dean, his hand stroking in time.  "Look at me, De," he said, his voice soft.  Dean's eyes were desperate, but he didn't look away, and Sam had never loved his brother as fiercely as he did in that moment, even if he was going to lose him to angels.  "I love you," he whispered. 

 

Dean screamed for him, his back and shoulders lifting off the bed as he exploded all over himself.  Sam watched it and didn't last more than a few seconds after Dean clenched down around him, tight and hot and utterly spent.  Sam carefully held himself over Dean and stared down at his brother, blinking hard to prevent the tears.  He pressed his face into Dean's neck and sucked in a shaky breath, feeling Dean's fingers comb into his hair. 

 

It was several minutes before Sam forced himself to speak.  "You okay?" he asked.  He should have gotten up and off of Dean a long time ago, but staying this close to him, well, he hadn't been able to deny himself the touch, just in case it was the last time he ever got to feel it. 

 

"Dean Winchester is currently unavailable to comment at present, his brain just came shooting out his dick." 

 

Sam snickered against Dean's skin, despite everything that was going on and carefully pulled himself out of Dean, padding to the bathroom to get what they needed to clean up.  He made sure Dean was taken care of and that he really was all right like he had said before he curled back up in bed. 

 

"You going to tell me what that was about?" Dean asked, yawning against Sam's chest.  "You don't fuck me like that normally." 

 

Sam felt his heart trip over itself and tightened his arm around Dean, trying to breathe easily through the question.  "Thought it'd been too long since I last went caveman on you.  Did you not like it?" 

 

Dean snorted.  "Sammy, I believe that you received substantial proof that not only did I like it, I fucking loved it." 

 

Sam grinned and pressed another kiss to Dean's hair, cuddling him close.  "Then shut the fuck up and enjoy cuddling." 

 

Dean frowned a little, but curled into Sam with a yawn.  He was tired and he didn't feel like trying to decipher what the fuck was going on in that big brain of Sam's.  He'd figure things out later.  Or maybe never, but he could always try. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, have two chapters to make up for it!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Sam blinked when Castiel entered the library and smiled as Cas took his normal seat across from him, settling in with the book that he had been translating.  Dean and Gabriel bonded over episodes of Doctor Sexy, he supposed that he and Castiel had the books in the library that they were translating together. 

 

"Sam?" 

 

Sam looked up at Cas and tilted his head.  "Yeah, Cas?  Is something wrong with the book?" 

 

Castiel shook his head and stared at Sam Winchester for a long moment.  There was something that had been weighing heavily on Sam's mind for the past week, but he had not told any of them about it, instead choosing to suffer silently.  "You have been uncharacteristically quiet for the past few weeks."

 

Sam laughed and shrugged.  "I'm fine, Cas, just researching.  I always get quiet when I research." 

 

"I am aware," Castiel said.  "However, you have had far more meaningless conversations of late.  You are, covering something, I believe.  Will you let me help you, whatever it is?" 

 

Sam tensed and focused on the book in front of him, taking a very, very deep breath.  “I’m fine, Cas.” 

 

Castiel frowned and looked back at the book in front of him.  This is what he had expressed as a worry to Gabriel, and despite Gabriel’s assurances, and Dean’s, Sam was hurting, rather badly from the looks of things.  “Sam-”

 

“Cas,” Sam interrupted, looking up at him, forcing a smile onto his face.  “I’m just quiet.  Sometimes that happens.” 

 

“In my experience with you both,” Castiel started, clearing his throat.  “That is usually the indication that something has gone terribly wrong for you.” 

 

Sam blinked and stared at Cas.  “What?” 

 

Castiel sighed and stared at Sam for a long moment.  Sam was hiding from him, hoping that he would not see through the charade.  He told himself that he could not be angry with Sam, Sam was merely putting his brother first, as he did in all things. 

 

Sam shook his head and chuckled.  “I think you’re turning into Dean, seeing things that are simply not there.  I’m doing fine, Cas, I swear.” 

 

Castiel looked down at the table between them.  “I like the name Cas.  I like the nickname that you both gave me, far better than what I had been called in before in heaven.” 

 

Sam frowned.  “What did they call you in heaven?” 

 

“My nickname was Castiel the Foolish,” Castiel said, smiling sadly. 

 

“Why,” Sam swallowed hard.  “Why did they call you that?” 

 

Castiel stared down at the book and traced a fingertip over one illumination.  “Partly because I was.”  He cleared his throat and smiled at Sam.  “Understand something, Sam.  A mating of a Seraph and an Archangel was unheard of, even in heaven.” 

 

Sam nodded.  “Makes sense.  Gabriel was one of the big wigs.” 

 

“Yes,” Castiel said with a smile.  “But even as one of the big wigs in heaven, he was fascinated by humans and spend as much time as possible on earth.” 

 

Sam tilted his head a little in confusion.  “But I thought the first time you came to earth-”

 

“It was,” Castiel interrupted.  “I would stay in heaven while Gabriel visited earth.  I missed him dearly, but he would always return to me.  Until one day he did not.” 

 

Sam looked down at the book in front of him, blinking hard when it started to blur.  “I’m sorry, Cas.” 

 

“I waited for him, you see, Sam,” Castiel said, his voice quiet.  “Hundreds of human years, I waited, because Gabriel had always returned to me.” 

 

“But he didn’t, did he?” Sam asked. 

 

“No, he did not.  The others, Michael, my brothers, sisters and cousins, they all encouraged me to find a new mate, to sever the bond with Gabriel and find another,” Castiel looked up at Sam.  “I refused.  And I waited.  One day, the bond was severed by Gabriel.” 

 

Sam’s eyes went wide.  “But you two are-”

 

Castiel smiled.  “Very much bonded and in love, as you humans would describe it.” 

 

“Was the first time you saw him again when he had trapped you in TV Land?” Sam asked. 

 

Castiel nodded.  “Yes, it was.” 

 

“Holy shit,” Sam whispered, staring at the ceiling of the library.  “I cannot imagine how that felt, seeing him again after all of those years.” 

 

“It was as you are thinking,” Castiel agreed, tracing his fingers down the slope of another letter in the book.  “After you had both left, I said goodbye to him.  That I hoped that he had found what I was not able to give him in heaven.” 

 

“He loves you!” Sam growled, staring at Cas.  “If you’re unhappy or something Cas, fuck, tell him, don’t, don’t let him-”

 

“Sam,” Castiel interrupted.  “Gabriel and I have since sorted our affairs and come to live here.” 

 

Sam took a deep breath.  “Why are you telling me this?” 

 

“I didn’t tell Gabriel that I wished to come with him, to earth, Sam.  I waited, passively, for Gabriel to return to me.  I was called foolish for it.  Simply because I refused to tell the person I cared for most what I wanted and needed.” 

 

Sam snapped his mouth shut and looked away from Castiel and towards the bookshelf.  “This is different,” he said, low and mostly to himself. 

 

"It _isn't_ ," Castiel said, keeping his voice quiet as he watched Sam.  "It is not at all different for you or for Dean.  And that is your problem, and, I suspect, why you have been quiet." 

 

Sam tightened his hand around the pen he was holding until he felt it start to crack.  He put it down on the table and took a deep breath.  "Cas, honestly..."

 

"Sam," Castiel interrupted.  "I do not wish to tell you what to do.  Your relationship with your brother is not the same as mine is with Gabriel.  I am only telling you of my experiences, because I thought they might be of some benefit to you." 

 

Sam swallowed hard and looked down at the book.  What did he want?  He wanted Dean back, for him to stop sleeping with the angels, or to fucking just man up and tell him that he was going to be leaving him.  He'd spent almost a week getting himself ready for the day that Dean would say he was done, and now he was waiting, waiting for the conversation to happen. 

 

Sam had no idea how long Castiel sat across from him, focused on the translation he was doing, slowly turning page after page as he worked through the words.  He looked back up at the ceiling.  Dean wouldn't try to end things.  He'd want Sam to end it, because he was too afraid to say what he wanted. 

 

Sam blew out a hard breath and stared at Castiel across from him.  What if this was Dean's way of doing that?  Having Castiel talk to him so he would be desperate for a conversation?  That was one way to make sure that he had a conversation, and maybe got angry enough to leave Dean behind.  Exactly like Dean wanted. 

 

The words on the page blurred again and Sam blinked hard, hauling a slow breath.  Castiel didn't show any signs of having noticed his upset, but that was more because he was trying to be tactful instead of demanding to know what caused him to get upset.  He put his pen down and dragged a hand over his face. 

 

Was this going to be how it ended?  Him, thinking himself into a damn corner while Castiel scratched away at the papers in his library?  Sam felt his vision swim and stood up.  Castiel immediately looked at him and Sam turned his back on the angel, trying to breathe.  "I need, I need a drink of water," he announced, heading for the kitchen. 

 

He just needed a few minutes, only a few minutes to himself and then he could remember all of the things that Dean loved about him, and that maybe, _maybe_ , even after playing around with angels, he would come back. 

 

Castiel's words about acting passively haunted him and Sam only managed to drink half of a glass of water before his stomach rolled, reminding him that he couldn't stop thinking about this so easily.  He took a deep breath and looked up at the front door.  Gabriel and Dean were nowhere to be seen and Sam looked down the hallway, wondering if Dean was getting fucked by Gabriel right this second.  Maybe he even preferred it now. 

 

Sam tightened his hand around the glass and then put it down on the counter.  He needed to go for a run.  He needed to clear his head, try to think about this logically, or properly, or anything that wasn't what was in his mind right now.  He took another deep breath and headed for the stairs.  He changed into his sneakers, the ones Dean teased him for being too bright and obvious and shut the door quietly behind him. 

 

The cool fall air mocked him, and the quietness of the woods around him were perfect for getting lost.  Sam took one step out the door and stripped off his jacket, leaving it next to the front door.  He wasn't going to need it running.  He took another deep breath and closed his eyes before he started to jog. 

 

Sam lost track of how long he had been running for, but he knew that he was far enough from the bunker that Dean and the angels couldn't easily find him.  He stopped beside a tree and pressed his palm to it, breathing hard.  His vision blurred again and he choked on a sob that threatened to escape.  Here it was okay.  Here, there was no one to ask if he was okay when he so clearly was not, when he was the opposite of okay. 

 

He just needed a minute.  He'd be okay after a minute. 

 

Sam dug his fingers into the bark of the tree and forced himself to keep breathing. 

 

~!~

 

Castiel frowned when more than ten minutes passed and Sam did not return to the library.  He reappeared in the kitchen, and there was a glass of water on the counter.  He frowned at it and looked around the bunker.  "Sam?" he called. 

 

A quick inspection of the main room showed Sam's running shoes missing.  That, at least, answered where Sam had gone.  But why had he spontaneously decided to go running?  Something must be wrong.  Dean needed to speak with Sam and he needed to do it now. 

 

He walked to the room he shared with Gabriel and pressed the door open, looking at the two men lying stretched out on the bed.  "Dean, you must talk to Sam," he demanded. 

 

Dean looked up at Cas and gave a lazy grin.  "You just missed some fun.  What were you doing?  You could have been in here with us." 

 

"And what of Sam?" Castiel asked, frowning at Dean. 

 

Dean shrugged and shifted onto his back.  "Sam doesn't care if I-"

 

"Yes he _does_ ," Castiel interrupted, frowning at the human.  "Have you not noticed that he has been unlike himself, Dean?  For more than a week now?" 

 

Dean sat up a little bit and narrowed his eyes at Cas.  "What do you mean he hasn't been himself?"

 

"I believe that Sam has figured out what you are getting up to, Dean, and he is hurt by it," Castiel explained. 

 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.  “Sam’s a big boy.  If he has a problem, he can come to me about it.” 

 

Castiel’s face darkened.  “I know you care more for Sam than this, this easy dismissal, Dean!” he growled, stalking towards the bed. 

 

“You don’t know anything about my relationship with Sam, Cas,” Dean snarled.  “Don’t start trying to understand now.” 

 

“Dean,” Gabriel interrupted, reaching out to touch his arm, glad when Castiel disappeared from the room.  “Cas doesn’t get angry about shit.” 

 

Dean scowled at Gabriel and rolled out of bed.  “Fine, if you both want me to do the touchy feely shit with Sam to prove that nothing is wrong, then I will.” 

 

Gabriel watched Dean leave the room and looked over at Castiel, still in the room, hidden from view and stewing.  He sent a small question through their bond and felt Castiel welcome him, as he always did, curling close and up and into his Grace. 

 

“I have a feeling this will not end well,” Castiel said, looking at his brother. 

 

Gabriel frowned and nodded.  "Unfortunately, I do believe that you are right." 

 

Castiel walked towards the bed and climbed onto it, taking Dean's spot beside Gabriel, pressing his face to Gabriel's neck.  He made a quiet noise in enochian and then a suggestion through their bond.

 

"Hmm," Gabriel said, reaching out to comb his fingers through Castiel's hair, then his wings.  The seraph made another small noise beside him.  "Perhaps that is not a bad idea afterall." 

 

It would be good to bring that up before either of the brothers did something rash. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Sam made his decision during the walk back to the bunker.  He'd run further than he expected and it took him almost two hours to get back to a part of the forest that he recognized.  He lifted his shirt away from his chest and fanned himself.  He needed water and a shower in that order. 

 

He smiled when the bunker finally came into sight and headed for the front door, picking up his jacket, kicking off his shoes a second later.  Sam stretched his toes and opened the door, closing it quietly behind him.  He picked up his boots and then headed towards the showers. 

 

Dean and the angels weren't anywhere to be found.  He sighed and turned on one of the showers, stripping quickly.  Just as well.  He wasn't up to seeing any of them at the moment.  Hell, maybe Cas would even realize what he had planned and try to stop him, or something stupid like that.  Sam took another deep breath and stepped under the spray, glad when the water stung, just enough. 

 

He didn't hear the door to the bathroom open or realize that someone was behind him until Dean cleared his throat.  Sam spun around, his eyes wide, and relaxed at the sight of his brother.  That would explain how he had been able to sneak up so easily.  Every single part of him knew and trusted his brother.  "Hey, you sneak up on everyone in the shower?" he called, reaching for the shampoo. 

 

Dean said nothing and Sam felt his skin crawl, a sense of wrongness creeping into the air.  He started to lather up his hair and turned to Dean, an eyebrow raised.  "Hey, what's going on?  You're being creepy silent bastard here.  I don't mind you ogling, but you haven't looked at my dick once, and that's unlike you." 

 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked Sam up and down, nice and slow, mentally cataloguing the scars that he knew better than his own.  "You were gone for a long time on that run," he commented.

 

Sam shrugged and grinned, working up a proper lather before he rinsed his hands off and grabbed the body wash, pouring some into his hands.  "I got distracted running.  It happens sometimes.  Ended up much further away than I meant to." 

 

Dean grunted and watched as Sam started to scrub his skin easily and his eyes darkened.  He could remember every single time that he had done that for Sam in the past, in truly exquisite detail.  He cleared his throat and dragged his eyes back up to Sam's face.  "That really what happened?"

 

Unease crept into the air to add to the steadily building tension.  Sam dipped his head back into the water, starting to rinse out the shampoo there.  "Why?  Don't believe me?" 

 

"You run that much when you're upset," Dean said, keeping his eyes on Sam.  He could see it, now.  Sam was keeping his answers too easy and too light.  Normally he didn't miss an opening to talk about all of his feelings. 

 

"I just felt like running," Sam said. 

 

"Okay Forest," Dean said, grinning a little bit.  "You sure you're all right?  Cas said he thought something was wrong." 

 

Even though he knew that Dean was looking for a tell, anything at all, Sam couldn't stop himself from tensing at the mention of Cas and something being wrong.  He felt Dean's gaze sharpen and he took a deep breath.  "No, nothing is wrong." 

 

Dean's heart dropped and he stared at his little brother, his heart aching.  _Fuck_.  Cas had been right.  Something was wrong.  Something bad, if it had Sam wanting to hide that badly.  "Don't lie to me, Sammy."

 

"Not lying," Sam said, dipping his head into the spray again, washing off the last of the bodywash.

 

Dean frowned.  "Yeah you are.  Why are you lying, Sam?" 

 

Sam shrugged and frowned at his brother.  "Might ask you that question, Dean." 

 

Dean blinked in surprise and scowled.  "What the fuck are you talking about?" 

 

Sam took a deep breath and turned his back on Dean, hiding his face in the spray again.  He wasn't going to try to face Dean while he explained this.  "How long have you been fucking them?" 

 

"None of-"

 

Sam spun around, fury curling inside him, tight and hot.  "If you fucking dare to say it's none of my goddamn business, Dean, I will lay you flat." 

 

Dean snapped his mouth shut and glared at his brother.  "Few weeks now." 

 

Sam gave a tight nod.  "You ever thought about fucking telling me?" 

 

"No," Dean shot back.  "You've never given a shit about who I fucked around with in the past." 

 

Sam laughed and turned the shower off, grabbing the towel off the rack, toweling off his hair before wrapping it around his waist.  "Maybe because you didn't make a habit of fucking people who lived with us before!" 

 

Dean scowled at his brother, glaring at him.  "Well, now you know." 

 

Sam looked at his brother, really looked at him, for a long, long moment.  He deflated and nodded, grabbing his dirty clothes before he pushed past Dean.  "You're right.  Now I do." 

 

"Since when you do run away from a conversation about feelings?" Dean growled.

 

Sam laughed and dropped his hand to the doorknob of the bathroom.  "I'm not going to bother dignifying that with a response, Dean.  You have made it abundantly clear how much you do not want to talk about this, and how you don't give a fuck about how I feel."  

 

Dean didn't even get a chance to respond, since Sam decided to open the door and slam it shut behind him.  He deflated and leaned against the wall of the shower, rubbing a hand over his face.  _Fuck_. 

 

It was several long moments before he bothered to move, but when he did, he headed straight for the liquor cabinet.  He grabbed one of the newer bottles and headed for his room, something that he hadn't needed to use for months now.  He flicked on the lights and shut the door behind him, taking a long swig of the alcohol.  Nothing quite like fucking up the only good thing in life. 

 

~!~

 

Sam didn't cry. 

 

He wanted to, oh fuck, did he ever want to.  But he didn't cry.  He forced himself to get dressed.  He heard Dean's door slam not too long after and knew that if he was going to do what he was planning, he needed to do it now before he could second guess himself. 

 

Dean had what he needed here, and that didn't include him.  Sam pressed a finger to the scar on his palm and sucked in a hard and deep breath.  This was his fault.  He'd never been good enough for Dean, and things were too fucking messed up between them for them to fix everything.  He should have known better, especially after purgatory and the mark. 

 

Sam gathered up the things he wanted to take with him and stuffed them into his duffle bag.  He'd done this once before in his life.  He could do it again.  He'd walked away, from everything, from everyone and found a way to start again.  He'd ripped out his fucking heart to do it, but he'd managed.  He could do it again.  He _could_.  Dean deserved to be happy, and this would be the best way to ensure that. 

 

He looked around the room again and wanted to laugh, pressing his hands to his face.  He didn't want to leave the library.  That was the one thing he would never manage to duplicate, and he'd dreamed of having a library like this ever since he had seen the one at Bobby's.  But there was nothing to be done for it.  Sam took a deep breath and opened the door to his room, looking around. 

 

The bunker was silent. 

 

He lifted the bag over his shoulder and started to walk to the library.  Sam paused in the doorframe and looked over all of the books in front of him.  Of all of the ones that he had catalogued, and all of the ones that he hadn't gotten to yet.  To the books left on the table that he had been in the middle of translating, and the pen left there by Castiel earlier today. 

 

The image blurred. 

 

Sam took a deep breath and walked into the room.  He'd take one book with him.  He stopped in front of the bookshelf that contained books that he'd collected himself and pulled out a copy of the Wizard of Oz.  He opened it and flipped through it a few times.  It fell open to the middle, where he'd stashed a few hundred dollars months back. 

 

He closed the book and slipped it into his duffle bag.  It'd be enough.  It was more than he had had the last time.  He knew how to survive, and what he could do to make it if he needed to.  Sam took one more look around the library and pressed his hands to a few of the rarer books he hadn't gotten a chance to dive into before he left. 

 

Castiel would take good care of his library. 

 

Sam stopped next to the table and looked at the blank pile of paper that Castiel used for his translating.  He picked up the pen and focused on it, taking a piece of paper as well.  He sat down at the table and started to write.  Short and sweet.  Dean would appreciate that.  No feelings, just a simple statement. 

 

Against his better judgement, Sam crumpled the paper and started fresh.  He'd had a chance to do this before and he'd done it wrong.  This time he was going to do things right and if Dean didn't want to read it, he didn't have to. 

 

He folded the paper in half and brought it into the main room.  Sam saw Dean's favorite gun and cleaning kit on the table.  He walked over and slid the paper under it, folded in half, Dean's name on it. 

 

 _There_.  Now he was done. 

 

Sam took another look around the main room and lifted the strap of his duffle over his shoulder.  He headed for the front door.  He slipped on his boots and opened the door, doing it as quietly as he could.  Now it was time to leave.  He took a deep breath and smiled as he stared at the rest of the room.  He was going to miss this place.  He was going to miss Dean. 

 

Sam pressed a hand to his mouth and tried to breathe.  Fuck, he was going to miss Dean like air.  He'd barely managed to do this once and now, here he was trying to do it again.  He could stay.  He could try to stay and know that he would always play second fiddle to a couple of angels.  The thought was almost as painful as leaving. 

 

He had to go.  There was no sense in Dean feeling guilty, or torn between them.  If he removed himself, then there was no problem.  No one had any issues and everyone would get what they wanted.  Even Cas and Gabriel.  This would just be better for everyone involved if he left now and didn't come back.

 

Sam looked at the Impala parked in front of the bunker and walked over to her, pressing a gentle hand to her hood, his eyes blurring again as a tear slipped down his cheek.  "You take care of him," he whispered.  "You take care of him the best you can, since I'm not going to be here to do it." 

 

Sam gave her a gentle pat and shifted the bag on his shoulder.  He looked at the road that led to the bunker and started walking. 

 

~!~

 

Dean decided, several hours later, and halfway through Dark Side of the Moon that he needed to man the fuck up and talk to Sam properly.  He sighed and pushed himself out of the bed and headed to Sam's room.  He couldn't have Sam fucking thinking that shit.  Which meant he actually needed to talk about what the hell was going on with the angels and how it was just physical fun. 

 

He knocked on the door to Sam's room.  No answer.  He sighed and stared at the ceiling.  "Come on," he called.  "Stop fucking pouting, I want to talk."  Still no answer.  Dean frowned and banged on it a few more times.  "Sam, come on, open the damn door." 

 

There wasn't a peep.  An uneasy feeling crept up his spine.  "Sam, I don't give a shit how pissed you are at me, make some sort of noise so I know that you aren't dead." 

 

Still nothing. 

 

Dean tested the door, ready to force the damn thing open if it was locked, but it opened easily, the door swinging wide with the force that he had applied.  The light was still on.  And Sam's room was...was...

 

Dean spun in a slow circle, his mind racing.  He turned and ran out of Sam's bedroom.  "Sam!" he shouted, sprinting for the library.  "Sam, answer me, dammit!" he called.  He froze in the door of the library.  No sign of Sam.  The dread filling his stomach got even deeper than before. 

 

_No, not again._

 

Dean shook his head and fucking booked it for the main room.  Sam would have done something stupid like go for another run, or maybe even go for a drive.  He wouldn't leave.  He wouldn't leave without a word.  He wouldn't fucking do that again.  Not after everything. 

 

"Dean?" Castiel asked, appearing in the main room beside him.  "What is wrong?" 

 

"Find Sam!" Dean demanded, spinning towards the angel.  "Find him, now!" 

 

Castiel blinked and then disappeared. 

 

Dean paced across the room, mentally cataloguing the fact that Sam's gun was gone from where he was cleaning them both last night.  The fact that his running shoes were up and by the door. 

 

Gabriel walked into the room and stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring at Dean.  "He's not here, buttercup."

 

Dean froze and glared at Gabriel.  "What do you mean he's not fucking here?" 

 

"Time traveling angel, remember?" Gabriel asked, waving a hand.  "He's not here.  He left.  Four, five hours ago, now." 

 

Dean tightened his hands into fists, watching Gabriel as he walked closer.  "Find him and bring him back!" 

 

Gabriel tilted his head and stared at Dean and looked at the table.  "I can't find him that easily.  He's got protection, courtesy of Cas, remember?"

 

Dean swallowed hard and turned away from Gabriel, pacing towards the table, grabbing his gun, only for a piece of paper to flutter to the floor.  He stared at it, at his name written in handwriting he knew better than his own.  _No_.  No, not again.  He couldn't fucking do this again. 

 

He bent down and picked it up.  Dean could see the messy handwriting on the inside, almost exactly the way it had been the first time Sam had left. 

 

"Dean?" Gabriel asked.  He walked a little closer and stared at him.  He'd never seen a look like that on Dean's face before.  Dean looked crushed.  Gabriel watched him, at the way he stared at the note, refusing to open it.  "What is that?" 

 

Dean didn't look at Gabriel.  He didn't.  He stared at the note, the anger boiling over.  "Fuck off!" he snarled, staring at the four letters on the front of the plain white paper.  He knew what they meant.  What was inside the letter. 

 

"I haven't found-" Castiel cut himself off at the quick hand motion from Gabriel and turned his attention to Dean.  The devastation he could see on Dean's face immediately had him striding closer.  "Dean, what is-"

 

"Get out," Dean whispered, his fingers tightening on the paper.  It crumpled easily enough in his hand. "Both of you get the hell out," he ordered, stalking towards his room again.  Dean opened the door and walked to the edge of the bed, sitting down on it, staring at the letter in his hands. 

 

Castiel looked to Gabriel.  "We are not leaving." 

 

"He won't want us here," Gabriel said, his voice quiet. 

 

"We broke this," Castiel said, looking at Gabriel.  "We are going to stay until we have fixed it."

 

"We need Sam to fix it," Gabriel said, looking over at his brother. 

 

Castiel nodded and started to walk down the hallway.  "You retrieve Sam.  I will handle Dean." 

 

Gabriel opened his mouth to protest, but Castiel was gone.  He frowned and looked up, closing his eyes to focus.  He might not be able to pinpoint Sam Winchester via angelic means, but there were always other ways to find people. 

 

Dean heard Castiel's voice outside his door, and didn't bother answering.  Eventually, Cas left him alone.  Dean stared at the letter again.  Plain white paper.  Last time it had been notebook paper.  Jagged edges, like it had been ripped quickly, almost as though Sam had been afraid if he didn't do things quickly, he'd lose his nerve.  Nothing like that here.  The straight edges mocked him. 

 

He shifted the note in his hands and flipped it open, steeling himself for whatever Sam had written.  Dean knew that he deserved every single thing Sam had said in here.  Every single one. 

 

_De,_

 

_I’ll keep this short and sweet.  Know that you don’t love feelings, whether it’s talking or reading them._

 

_I’m sorry I got mad at you.  If they make you happy, then they are what you deserve, Dean, because you deserve every single bit of happiness you can possibly get._

 

_I’m jealous.  I can’t compare to an angel, and I know it, so I’ll get out of your way so you don’t have to feel guilty._

 

_I’ll be okay, De.  You taught me everything I know, after all.  You’ll always be my big brother._

 

_I’ll miss you._

 

_I love you._

 

_Sammy_

 

Dean crumpled the paper in his hands and choked down a sob.  He threw the paper to towards his pillow and dropped his face into his hands.  His hands trembled, even as he felt hot, wet tears soak them.  He fumbled for the bottle he’d brought to the room earlier, twisting the top off before drinking the rest of it in messy swallows. 

 

Sam hadn’t been angry with him, and that was fucking worse.  He could deal with the anger, with the hate.  He fucking deserved both of those.  But this, this stupid self-sacrificing bullshit because Sam thought it was what he wanted?  Dean went to drink more out of the bottle, but it was empty.  He threw it against the wall, glad when it broke apart and fell to the floor. 

 

He stalked out of the room and to the liquor cabinet.  The first thing he saw was the whiskey that Sam had bought him for his birthday.  Dean grabbed the bottle and threw it to the floor, watching it shatter, the golden liquid spreading on the tiled floor.  He scrambled for the cheapest whiskey they had and yanked it open, swallowing as fast as he could. 

 

Dean sank down to the floor, amid the broken glass and whiskey and pressed his face to his arm.  Of course Sam wouldn’t stay.  He’d probably just looked for an excuse so he could leave, like he’d always wanted to.  He fumbled his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it, carefully pulling out the small, folded piece of paper that was tucked behind his Mom’s picture. 

 

The notebook paper was worn, ripped and torn from where he’d opened it too many times.  Dean took several more swallows and wiped angrily at his wet cheeks.  Now at least he had a fresh goodbye note.  He unwrapped it slowly, carefully, Sam’s words mocking him, as they had since the day Sam had written it. 

 

They couldn’t have been more different.  Dean stared at it reading over the familiar words, the accusations, Sam’s anger, clear and bright on paper, just like it had been when he was eighteen.  He read it until he couldn’t make out the words through his tears.  Dean folded it up again and tucked it behind Mary’s picture again. 

 

He leaned his head back against the cabinet behind him and closed his eyes.  At least, at least here he didn’t have to try to hide his crying from their Dad.  Dean took another slow gulp of the whiskey and closed his eyes, steady tears working their way down his cheeks. 

 

“ _Sam…_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I'm not sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Sam felt guilty about walking closer to the damn car with the keys in his hand, but pickpocketing was something he was good at and this would save him actually having to hotwire the car.  He took a deep breath and walked closer, freezing when Gabriel was suddenly lounging on top of the car. 

 

"Go away," Sam said, advancing closer.  Gabriel was still staring at him and it was making his skin crawl.  After everything, he wasn't about to push the archangel, but he didn't want to get into a staring contest with him either. 

 

Gabriel dropped his chin into his palms and rested his elbows on his knees.  "Do you know where your brother is?" 

 

Sam took a deep breath through the surge of pain that accompanied thinking about Dean.  But it didn't matter anymore.  He had two angels that were going to comfort him and keep him company.  "No," he said, reaching for the front door handle.  "But I imagine it probably has something to do with staring lovingly into Cas' eyes," Sam snapped, unable to keep the vitriol out of his voice.  Fuck trying to be nice to the archangel. 

 

"Actually," Gabriel corrected.  "He's drinking himself into a stupor.  Over your goodbye note," he added, snapping a mirror up in front of Sam's face. 

 

Sam couldn't look away from his brother, sitting in front of the liquor cabinet, glass underneath him, and what looked like tear tracks on his face.  He swallowed hard and took a step back from it.  "Get out of here," he ordered, his voice shaking. 

 

Gabriel hummed and considered Sam.  "No.  I don't think so."  He raised a hand and snapped.  He looked around at the small apartment and frowned, even as Sam froze, his back straightening.  "Recognize where we are?  Or, well, when would be more accurate." 

 

Sam took a step forward, his heart pounding.  He knew the couch, the small television that Dean had managed to fix that they'd gotten from a junk yard, and the broken bottle that had been thrown at the door behind him that had solidified his decision.  "Yes, of course I do," he snapped, turning to Gabriel.  "Why the hell are we here?"

 

Gabriel pointed to the stairs.  "I'm showing you something.  And before you freak out, you can walk out any door and you'll be back in the parking lot." 

 

Sam turned and strode for the front door.  A sound from upstairs made him stop and he looked at where Gabriel was standing.  "What are you doing?" he asked. 

 

"Waiting for you to realize that I'm not trying to fuck you over here, I'm trying to show you something and get it through your cro magnun skull," Gabriel said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  He waited and watched Sam stalk back towards him, then past him and up the stairs.  Gabriel followed behind him. 

 

Sam stopped on the landing, because he could see into Dean's room from here.  It was easy to see Dean sprawled on the bed, a bottle in his fist and... 

 

He froze when he realized that his goodbye note was clenched in Dean's other hand.  Dean's face was red and twisted in a way that Sam had never seen before.  He swallowed hard and walked closer, even as Dean lifted the bottle again and swallowed, some of the alcohol escaping his mouth to trail down his neck and into his shirt. 

 

Sam didn't know what it was that Gabriel wanted him to see, or how long he watched Dean for.  Eventually, the bottle slipped from Dean's fingers and Sam watched Dean tip over, curling up on the bed.  Dean wrapped his arms in a pillow and pulled it over his face.  Sam walked closer to touch him, to pull the pillow away when he realized that Dean's shoulders were shaking. 

 

He stood next to the bed and watched Dean cry into the pillow, until his arms slackened and the pillow fell away from his face.  Sam looked at Gabriel standing beside him.  "Why did you bring me here?"

 

Gabriel snapped and they were back in the parking lot again, and he was back on top of the car.  "Why do you think I brought you there?" 

 

Sam tightened his hand into a fist and glared at Gabriel.  "I'm not playing this game, we fucking established that, Gabriel.  I'm not doing it.  Tell me why the hell you brought me there, what you are doing here.  You've got what you want, now leave me the hell alone!" 

 

Gabriel sighed and stared at him.  "I seduced your brother." 

 

Sam froze.  "You what?" 

 

"He told me," Gabriel said, sliding off of the car.  "That you were fine with him sleeping around.  Because he liked the chase." 

 

Sam felt the keys to the car cutting into his palm as he squeezed his hand into a fist around them.  "It's different when it's a nameless woman in a bar." 

 

"Yes," Gabriel said, looking at Sam.  "However, I don’t think that Dean knows how much you hate him doing even that.  You ever told him?"

 

"No," Sam said, glaring at Gabriel.  He hadn't been willing to lose Dean over some stupid meaningless sex.  Because it was just that.  Dean had always come back to him.  Always.  Until now, of course. 

 

Gabriel sighed again and glared at the stubborn human in front of him.  "Then let me make something perfectly clear to you, Sam." 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, both of his eyebrows raised mockingly.  "Why would I listen to anything that you have to say?" 

 

"Dean would leave us, the both of us, in a second, if you asked him.  You know damn well that he believes that he has never deserved you, that of course you were going to leave someday, because he fucked up," Gabriel said, keeping his eyes on Sam.  “That you were going to go back to the life he ripped you away from, find someone better than him.” 

 

Sam stifled the noise that wanted to escape his throat and took a deep breath, and then another and another, staring at Gabriel.  He blinked hard, glaring at the archangel in front of him.  "Fuck you," he whispered, glaring at the bastard.  He pushed past Gabriel and grabbed the door handle, yanking the car door open.  A leg blocked a moment before he could get it more than an inch.  " _Move_!"

 

Gabriel sighed and kept staring at Sam.  "Fine.  Hard way."  He glared at Sam.  "He stays with us for three months.  Maybe four." 

 

Sam froze and kept staring at the frame of the car.  "What?" 

 

"He goes back to hunting, after that.  Solo hunts," Gabriel said, looking down at his fingernails.  "He did it for a while after you left, remember?  Went solo, when he wasn't working with your Dad."

 

Sam clenched his eyes shut.  "You're lying." 

 

Gabriel waved a hand.  "Time-traveling archangel, remember?  I can see it like I can see you, here."

 

"Your point?" Sam asked. 

 

Gabriel kept his eyes on Sam.  "He gets reckless, you know.  You know exactly what I mean when I say that too.  You saw it.  Right before the hellhounds came for him." 

 

The plastic of the door handle creaked in Sam's hand.  "Shut the hell up." 

 

"Dean dies," Gabriel said, his voice sharp.  "Less than two years after you leave.  He goes in after a vamp nest, alone.  To save a little girl they grabbed." 

 

"Shut up," Sam snapped, glaring at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel raised a mocking eyebrow at Sam.  "Would you like to see it?" 

 

Sam yanked himself away from the car.  He dropped the keys.  He'd find another.  Another that didn't have a fucking archangel sitting on it. 

 

"He lasts two years, Sam.  That's it," Gabriel said. 

 

He tightened his hands into fists and clenched his eyes shut, tears escaping out of the corner of his eyes.  "Fuck.  You.” he managed, annunciating clearly.

 

Gabriel slid off of the car and walked towards Sam.  He pushed his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels.  He made a decision and walked around in front of Sam, into his space, staring at him.  "If you want us gone, Sam.  You just have to ask." 

 

Sam choked on a laugh, looking away from Gabriel.  Ask the angels leave and have his brother hate him for the rest of eternity.  That wasn't a life that he wanted either.  But maybe Dean would remember what they had together if the angels _were_ gone.  But even still, he couldn't risk it, because the awful, horrible truth was...  "Dean needs you," he whispered. 

 

Gabriel didn't answer and Sam felt the silence draw out like a blade.  It was the truth, the horrible truth that was going to make him find another car and drive until he couldn't drive anymore.  Sam took a deep breath.  "Move." 

 

"He needs all of us," Gabriel corrected, staring at Sam.  "He needs Cas, and I think that you know that, because Cas is his best friend.  Cas is, fuck, you know this, Sam.  Cas is earnest and still innocent that he is hope," he explained, rocking back on his heels again.  "I'd like to think that he needs me for a similar reason.  Because we're friends, and because we are all about the physical.  I mean, you know that I'm practically all of Dean's bad habits rolled into a single being." 

 

Sam barked out a laugh against his will, because fuck, that was an accurate description of the archangel, and damn if Gabriel didn't know it too, with that smirk on his face.  Even still, he had no idea what Dean needed him for when he had two angels that gave him that. 

 

Gabriel stepped closer and pressed a finger to Sam's heart, where he felt the light of his soul pulse, much darker now that it was away from Dean and thinking that it would be away from him permanently.  "Dean needs you, Sam, because you are the other half of his soul." 

 

Sam clenched his eyes shut and hung his head so he didn't have to look Gabriel in the eye any longer.  Gabriel's finger eventually moved away from his chest.  There was nothing he could say to that.  Because even if that was true, Dean had made it abundantly clear that he didn't need, or want him. 

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, several minutes passing between them.  He waited, until he heard Cas call for him through their bond, asking for him.  He stepped back from Sam, still waiting and he gave a wry smile.  "Should have known I wouldn't win a battle of wills with you.  Not against the human who defeated my brother on willpower alone." 

 

Sam's head shot up at that, but Gabriel was already gone.  He pressed a hand to his mouth and sucked in a pained breath. 

 

 _Fuck_. 

 

~!~

 

Gabriel landed in the bunker, his posture defeated.  He should have known to insist that Castiel be the one to go after Sam.  The future that he had seen was shifting, becoming more distinct and certain by the moment.  He and Castiel would intervene if they could. 

 

“Gabriel?” 

 

Gabriel looked up at Castiel and shook his head.  He watched Castiel deflate as well, his wings drooping.  He could see the despair in his mate and walked closer, wrapping his arms and wings around him.  “I’ll figure something out,” he promised. 

 

“Gabriel…” Castiel cautioned. 

 

“I will,” Gabriel promised, nuzzling into the other angel.  “But first, we have to take care of the stupid human.  Come.” 

 

Castiel approached Dean where he was curled up on the floor in front of the liquor cabinet.  “Dean.” 

 

“Fuck off!” Dean snarled.  He curled up tighter and hid his face in his arms. 

 

Castiel looked to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel sighed and walked closer, touching Dean on the shoulder to knock him out before picking up the human easily.  “He can yell tomorrow when he is sober,” Gabriel explained, bringing Dean to their room.  He also took some of the alcohol out of Dean’s system, enough to leave him drunk, but in no danger of a health emergency. 

 

Gabriel put Dean on the bed and snapped him into a t-shirt and boxers.  He crawled into bed and curled up against Dean’s side, wrapping a protective wing around him and watched Castiel do the same from the other side. 

 

“ _Sam…_ ” Dean whined, shifting on the bed.  “Sam, please, ‘m sorry, come back, _please…_ ” 

 

Gabriel shared a look with Cas and cuddled up to Dean again, wrapping an arm around him. They would figure things out.  They _would_. 

 

Castiel focused on Dean and did not allow himself to go to sleep until he was certain that Dean had fallen into what could best be described as a fitful sleep.  He tossed and turned through most of the night and he could feel the deepening concern from Gabriel as the night went on.  Castiel combed his fingers through Dean's hair and whispered to him quietly through their bond, even though it was unlikely that Dean could hear him. 

 

"Gabriel?" Castiel called when it appeared that Dean was at last sleeping the way he needed to be.  Every few minutes, a small tear would escape Dean's eyes and it broke his heart.  His grace ached with the desire to fix the problem.  If only it was as simple as Sam returning to the bunker. 

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and looked up at the other angel.  "This is my fault," he whispered, wiping one of Dean's tears away, carefully and gently.  "I should never have believed him when he said this sort of thing was normal for both he and Sam." 

 

"I believe we all have some part to play in the fault," Castiel said, looking at his mate.  He brushed one wing along Gabriel's.  "But first we must do whatever we can to prevent the future that you have seen." 

 

Gabriel nodded and took a deep breath.  Even now, he could feel the certainty of that future solidifying into place.  Sam was gone, and without him, Dean lost any semblance of who he was and what he wanted to accomplish.  It was a worrying spiral that would not stop until either he was dead, or he was unable to fight any longer.  "I'll do my best.  But maybe you need to go after Sam, next time." 

 

"I will do whatever we need to," Castiel said, combing his fingers through Dean's hair again, watching his face relax into sleep. 

 

By the time morning had approached, Castiel estimated that Dean had barely slept for two hours.  But he was beginning to stir.  He looked up at Gabriel.  "I will make coffee.  Dean will need it." 

 

Gabriel nodded and focused on the human next to him, curling up to him a little bit closer.  He would fix things.  He couldn't bear to see Dean fall apart as the future indicated that he might.  He would stop that from happening.  He _would_. 

 

Castiel rolled out of bed carefully and looked at the way Dean was curled into Gabriel's arms.  His Grace ached and he looked up, hoping that they would find a way to track Sam, to locate him and bring him back home where he belonged.  Perhaps Sam would even demand that he and Gabriel leave so he could be together with Dean again. 

 

As long as Sam returned to Dean, Castiel would ensure that he and Gabriel did whatever was necessary.  He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker, following Dean's instructions perfectly.  The machine was bubbling and dripping coffee when a sound from the main room made Castiel freeze.  It was one he had heard a hundred, thousand times before.  The soft clicking of keys on a computer. 

 

Castiel disappeared and reappeared next to the main table, staring at Sam in shock.  He was tired, and had clearly not slept, but he was there, and he was in front of his computer.  " _Sam_ ," he whispered, his eyes wide. 

 

Sam looked up at Castiel, only for the angel to disappear a second later.  He focused on the computer again. 

 

Castiel re-appeared in their bedroom and had only a second to register the fact that Dean was now awake, murmuring quietly into Gabriel's collarbone.  "Sam is here." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP*


	8. Chapter 8

 

Dean's eyes went wide and he scrambled out of the bed.  Any thought that he would have given to his hangover was gone as he sprinted down the hallway and into the main room.  " _Sam_!" 

 

Sam turned at the sound of his brother shouting his name, and barely managed to stand up and out of his chair before Dean was barreling into him, both of Dean's arms wrapped tight around his chest as he pressed even closer.  Sam grunted under the assault and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders and hugged him tight. 

 

"Sam, _Sam_ , **_Sam_** ," Dean whispered, pressing himself as close as he could to his little brother, tangling his fingers in Sam's shirt, afraid that he was going to disappear if he even let go for a second.  "Fuck, Sammy," he added, his eyes filling with tears as he pressed even closer. 

 

Sam tightened his arms around Dean and pressed his face to Dean's hair, inhaling the scent of the alcohol from him and hugged him even tighter.  "I'm here," he whispered into Dean's skin, shivering as Dean's fingers dug into the skin of his back.  Sam rocked them back and forth, swaying together, just a little bit as he held onto Dean.  "I'm here, De.  I promise." 

 

A low, pathetic whine escaped his throat and Dean fucking hated himself for it, but he wanted, needed everything that Sam could possibly be willing to give him.  He clung to Sam, well aware that he was being fucking ridiculous, but if this was the last time he was ever going to see Sam, he was going to make the most of it. 

 

Castiel walked out and into the main room, Gabriel at his side.  He watched the two brothers as they clung to each other, their souls brightening at the touch and the presence of each other.

 

Gabriel slipped his hand into Castiel's, and squeezed.  It was very possible that Sam was about to ask them to leave, and they would do so in a heartbeat, to leave these two souls together that belonged together the same way they did.  But for right now, it was beautiful to watch the two of them together, their souls growing brighter by the second now that they were together again.  They truly were all they both needed. 

 

Sam didn't know how much time had passed before he managed to get up the courage to speak.  "I've," he cleared his throat, well aware that his voice was hoarser than it should have been.  "I've been doing some research." 

 

Dean didn't say anything, just kept his eyes shut and pressed his face even tighter to Sam's neck.  Whatever the fuck Sam had been researching, it could wait.  He wasn't going to let go. 

 

"On what?" Castiel asked, giving Sam a sad smile.  This would likely be one of the last times they saw the brothers. 

 

"Poly relationships," Sam responded, clearing his throat again. 

 

Gabriel waited until Sam met his eyes and raised both eyebrows.  He had to wonder precisely what that meant, since Sam had made no bones about how much he absolutely hated him. 

 

"The key," Sam continued, his voice still rough.  "Is communication.  We have to learn to fucking talk to each other.  At least a little bit.  If we're going to try to make this work." 

 

"This?" Castiel asked, stepping closer to the brothers, letting his hand fall out of Gabriel's for a moment.  "What is 'this', Sam?" 

 

Sam smiled and pressed his face to Dean's hair again before he met Castiel's eyes.  This was the right way forward.  He could feel it, in the way that Dean had gone tense, even as he tried to stay pressed as close as he could. 

 

"This is us," Sam said, looking from Castiel, to Gabriel, then back down to Dean in his arms.  "The four of us.  In our fucked up little family." 

 

Dean gave a hoarse laugh against Sam's skin, loosening his fingers just enough so he could look up at Sam.  "Definitely fucked up all right." 

 

Gabriel stepped forward and grinned.  "I call dibs on the hate sex with Sam!  He's got issues with me and the single best way to work out those issues is via fucking!" 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.  He felt Dean pull away from him and looked down at him, hoping that this was what they really both wanted and needed.  He had a feeling that it was.  Dean's eyes met his and Sam relaxed. 

 

Dean stared at Sam for a long moment, his eyes narrowed.  Just a few hours ago, Sam had been ready to say goodbye, to drop everything and leave him, and now, here he was saying that he wanted to try, wanted to try the four of them doing something?  "You sure?" he whispered. 

 

Sam leaned down and pressed his forehead to Dean's, the rest of the world melting away from the two of them.  He smiled at Dean.  "Yeah," he whispered.  "Yeah, I am, De." 

 

Dean tightened his hands in Sam's shirt again, the hope that he had been desperately trying not to feel coming up to choke him.  " _Sammy_." 

 

"I'm here, Dean," Sam promised, and shifted his grip, twisting out of Dean's arms just enough so he could cup Dean's face in his hands.  He leaned in and kissed Dean, soft and gentle.  It was so different from the first time they had kissed after Stanford.  That had been about desperation, exhilaration after surviving a hunt that they shouldn't have.  It had bled into everything else, but this?  This was even _better_. 

 

Dean whined into the kiss, tightening his arms around Sam's waist, melting into Sam as the kiss turned harder and hotter until he had sagged completely against Sam. 

 

Sam kissed Dean until the both of them had to break apart for air.  He could already see the shadows fading from Dean's eyes and smiled, slowly running his thumbs over Dean's cheeks.  He traced a few of the freckles on Dean's cheek and smiled. 

 

The sound of footsteps barely registered, but Sam couldn't help the shiver that travelled up his spine when long fingers tangled into his hair.  He tipped his head back and into them and met bright blue eyes.  "Cas?" 

 

Castiel smiled and cradled Sam's head.  "If I may?" 

 

"Hell yes," Dean said, his voice rough, answering for Sam.  He had the perfect view of the two of them as they gravitated closer together. 

 

Sam glanced over at his brother and then focused on the angel again.  "Yeah, Cas."  He shivered as Castiel’s fingers shifted to massage his scalp a little bit and Sam leaned into the touch.  He flushed when the angel kissed him, soft and hesitant, almost as though Cas was unsure of his welcome. 

 

Castiel looked up at Sam as their lips parted with a soft, slick sound.  He smiled and slowly pulled his fingers through Sam’s hair, watching Sam’s lashes flutter against his cheek.  “All right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Sam said, his voice a little hoarse.  He smiled and let out a small giggle.  He’d just kissed an angel. 

 

Dean snorted.  “Fucking nerd.  Geeking out over kissing an angel.” 

 

Sam elbowed Dean in the stomach and glanced down at his brother.  “ _Jerk_.” 

 

Dean grinned, bright and wide.  “ _Bitch_.” 

 

“What does that make me, chopped liver?” Gabriel called, his hands on his hips as he stared at the three of them together.  A pang of worry that Sam hadn’t meant him was erased a moment later when Sam slowly untangled himself from the other two and approached him. 

 

Sam stopped a few feet from Gabriel and crossed his arms over his chest.  “You’re a dick,” he stated, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “Want to tell me something I don’t know?” 

 

Sam smirked a little bit and stalked a few feet closer to Gabriel.  “Sure.  Why not.  Here’s something you don’t know.  I was pissed that you had had a night of amazing sex and I wasn’t invited when we first met.” 

 

Gabriel blinked and stared at Sam.  “What?”

 

Sam laughed and sauntered closer to Gabriel.  “Here’s another thing that you don’t know.  That whole, Dean likes the chase thing?”

 

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked, taking a step back, grinning widely at Sam. 

 

“A secret that Dean will never tell you is that he likes watching _me_ chase just as much,” Sam said, stepping closer.  “He’s a bit of a voyeur.” 

 

“Fuck off!” Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Sam laughed a little and stalked Gabriel until he was pressed back against the wall of the bunker.  “You know I’m right, don’t even get me started.” 

 

“Well,” Gabriel said, clearing his throat, looking up at Sam Winchester.  He smirked and raised both of his eyebrows.  “Why don’t you show me just what your big brother has taught you?” 

 

Sam pressed Gabriel into the wall by his shoulders and smirked down at him.  “Sure,” he said, then shifted, grabbing Gabriel by the hips and lifting him until their heads were level.  He leaned in and kissed Gabriel, hard and demanding and slightly desperate. 

 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and then his legs around Sam’s waist.  He tangled his fingers into Sam’s hair and egged him on, rocking and grinding against him, moaning into his lips.  Dean tended to be rough until you got through to him, and then he fucking melted like warm chocolate.  Sam?  Sam was rough all of the way through, demanding, just the right edge of desperate and fuck, Gabriel had never wanted to snap someone into bed this much. 

 

Sam pulled back from the kiss with a final hard bite to Gabriel’s lower lip, swallowing the moan that got him.  He lifted his eyes to Gabriel’s and smirked, raising one eyebrow. 

 

Gabriel stretched a little and looked over Sam’s shoulder at Dean.  “I uh,” he cleared his throat.  “I see why you scream.” 

 

Sam laughed and set Gabriel down, proud when the archangel leaned back against the wall a little to support himself.  He turned around to look at Dean and couldn’t help the groan that broke out of him.  Dean was staring at him, his lips bitten red, slick with spit, and he was everything that Sam ever could have wanted. 

 

It took him a second to realize that Dean’s hips were churning and another few seconds to realize that Castiel was standing behind Dean and had one hand slipped into the front of his pants.  Sam grinned.  “Enjoy the show?”

 

“Very much so,” Castiel agreed, rubbing the heel of his palm along the length of Dean’s cock, making him arch and groan.  “Dean, though, especially enjoyed your _show_.”

 

Gabriel cleared his throat.  “If I might make a recommendation that involved all of us adjourning to the bedroom?” 

 

Sam grinned and stalked towards Dean, meeting pupil-blown green eyes with a smirk.  “Just a second,” he called back to Gabriel. 

 

Dean shivered, unable to look away from Sam as he moved closer, stopping only inches from him.  He tried to say something, but then Sam’s hands were on his shoulder and he was being pulled in for another kiss.  This time Sam kissed him, demanding that he surrender and give up everything that he was to Sam. 

 

Sam kissed Dean, pressing him back into the angel, who was enough like a wall that he could get up into Dean’s space, claiming him until their lips slid apart and they panted against each other’s lips.  “Now,” he whispered, bringing his eyes to Dean’s.  “Trust me.  Trust us.  Because we want this,” he added, studying Dean carefully. 

 

Dean swallowed hard and he felt the weight of Castiel behind him, and Gabriel who was standing next to them all.  He took a deep breath and nodded a little bit.  “Okay,” he managed, leaning into Sam again, breathing in his scent.  Sam was back and he was going to remain, he wasn’t going to leave again. 

 

“Can you two finish this brotherly love moment later?  Sex now!” 

 

Dean grinned as he felt Sam start to laugh and reached up, tangling his fingers in that too-long hair that he adored, pulling Sam in close again.  “Hey, good things come to those who wait,” he called, kissing Sam slowly, teasing their lips together. 

 

Gabriel huffed and put his hands on his hips, watching the two of them kiss.  “Did you really just quote a fucking proverb at the archangel here?” 

 

Castiel smiled as Dean and Sam completely lost themselves in their kiss and raised his eyes to Gabriel.  He could see that his brother was pleased, despite his teasing comments.  He raised his fingers, mimicking Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I do love a man with a plan!”

 

Castiel snapped. 

 

“Jesus, Cas, fuck, warn a guy!” 

 

Castiel surveyed the group of them, now on the bed without clothing.  "I did not believe that you required a warning, nor did you actually want one." 

 

Gabriel huffed and stared up at the ceiling.  "This is what you've married into, fair warning." 

 

Dean laughed and looked at the three of them, sprawled out on the bed next to him.  "Well, I guess we are literally falling into bed together, aren't we?" 

 

"Yes, it appears that way," Castiel said, looking at them all, a pleased smile on his lips. 

 

"Cas, if you look any more pleased with yourself, I think Gabriel's going to kiss that smile off your face," Sam said, wrapping a possessive arm around Dean, pulling his brother back against his chest. 

 

"I would not object," Castiel said, looking at Gabriel.  "Is this not what you wanted?" 

 

"Yeah, of course it is," Gabriel said, looking at the other three on the bed.  "Just wasn't expecting us to end up here quite this quickly." 

 

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.  "We're not the feelings type of guys.  Are you really surprised by this?" 

 

"When put that way?" Gabriel asked, raising his eyebrows at Dean.  "No, no I'm not.  Careful though, or I'll leave hickies on your ass." 

 

Sam snickered as Dean gave an indignant squawk and tried to hit Gabriel again.  He let his brother pin Gabriel to the bed, furious glaring giving way to making out a moment later.  He looked up at Castiel and grinned at him.  "Well, Cas, what do you say we make them jealous?" 

 

Castiel frowned a little as Sam moved closer to him and he glanced at the two beside him.  "Dean and Gabriel have been attempting to teach me more about enjoying carnal pleasure, but I do not-"

 

Sam reached out and yanked Castiel by a leg, pulling the angel underneath him, grinning at him.  "I think that's your problem." 

 

Castiel wrinkled his nose at Sam.  "Explain." 

 

"Oooh, time for a show," Gabriel said, leaning up to suck a mark into Dean's throat.  "Let's hold off and see what these two do." 

 

Dean raised and eyebrow and looked over at Sam, leaning over Castiel on the bed.  He cleared his throat and shivered when the both of them looked at him, their eyebrows clearly raised.  "Show him what I taught you." 

 

Sam smirked and looked down at Castiel.  He pressed a soft kiss to the angel's forehead and smiled.  "You are thinking too much.  You need to relax.  Breathe."

 

Castiel scowled.  "I don't need to breathe." 

 

"No you don't," Sam whispered, trailing his lips over the slope of Castiel's nose, until their lips were only inches apart.  "But I do, so don't forget that, okay?" 

 

Gabriel cackled in the background and Sam did his best to ignore him, focusing instead on the angel in front of him.  "Now, I bet that they have been all tender and gentle with you, right?" 

 

Castiel nodded and frowned at Sam.  "That would be an accurate description of what we have tried, yes." 

 

"Right," Sam said, clearing his throat as he looked at the other two.  "No offense to them, because they do know their stuff, and I promise you that, but they forgot something obvious." 

 

Castiel raised his eyebrows.  "And what might that be?" 

 

Sam smirked.  "You can't get hurt." 

 

Dean's eyes widened as Sam leaned in, and yanked Cas' legs apart, and fucking devoured the other angel.  He groaned, rocking against Gabriel as he watched Sam kiss Castiel like he intended to claim him.  He shuddered and tightened his hold on Gabriel. 

 

"Fuck, you taught that kid well," Gabriel breathed out against Dean's skin.  "Look at him go." 

 

Dean swallowed and nodded, groaning a little bit as Castiel started to kiss Sam back, copying each of his motions. 

 

Sam licked his lips and pulled back from the kiss, smirking down at Castiel.  The angel's eyes were dark, and fixed on his face.  He raised an eyebrow and leaned in.  "Again?" 

 

"Yes," Castiel demanded, reaching up to pull on Sam's hair, tugging him into the next kiss, mimicking what Sam had done to him, kissing him hard and deep and desperate until the human was moaning and arching and grinding against him. 

 

"Shit," Sam swore when they had to break apart again.  "You are a quick study." 

 

Castiel smirked.  "I have been learning." 

 

"Right," Gabriel said, clearing his throat as he looked up at Dean and over at the two next to him.  "How do we want to do this?  Because I really want to fuck all of you and be fucked by all of you and fuck if I know where I actually want to start with it all." 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Dean hummed and looked across the three of them.  He tilted his head and studied them.  "Well, it's not like we have to do everything this second.  There's always more rounds." 

 

Gabriel glared at Dean and looked up at Castiel.  "Cas, what do you want to do?"

 

Castiel hummed and looked at each of them, considering.  "I think...." he trailed off and his eyes brightened with an idea.  "I think I know precisely what we are going to do." 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked over at Dean.  "Share with the class, Cas." 

 

"Sam is going to fuck me," Castiel said, giving his hips a lazy roll.  "I am eager to see what other displays of strength he can use on me." 

 

"Right," Dean choked out, groaning as he looked between the two of them.  "Fuck, you're all going to kill me." 

 

Castiel turned to look at Dean and then at the others.  "Dean is going to ride me, his back to Sam." 

 

"What?" Dean sputtered, his cock giving an angry throb at the idea. "Fuck, Cas, have you been watching more porn?" 

 

"I like where this is going," Gabriel purred, looking up at Dean.  "I especially love the idea of the three of you like that.  When do I get a turn?" 

 

Castiel's eyes fixed on his mate and he smirked, tilting his head as he stared at Gabriel.  "You, are going to wait," he whispered. 

 

Gabriel shuddered at the power and control that Castiel was giving off and did his best not to get completely lost in the idea of what the seraph could do to him.  "What do I get for waiting?" 

 

Castiel smirked and raised his eyebrows.  "All three of us." 

 

"Fuck," Dean swore, looking at Cas.  "You kinky fucker," he added, his voice approving.

 

Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to Castiel's neck before he bit down on the skin hard, sucking at it and leaving a dark mark on the angel.  He licked his lips and smirked.  He did like leaving marks on the angel.  "I think that's a yes from Dean, an absolute yes from me.  Gabriel?  How about you?" 

 

Gabriel opened his mouth and shivered.  "I think that sounds like an excellent plan." 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, his eyes dark as they stared at Gabriel.  "I think you would enjoy all of us on you at once.  Fucking you, sucking you, your mouth on one of us?" 

 

"Shit," Gabriel swore, his eyes going wide as his grace flared in want.  It would never hurt those in the room, his mates, it would never hurt them, couldn't hurt them, but _fuck_ , his grace pulsed in want and he stared at Castiel.  "Yes, yes, I want that," he managed, a few seconds of silence later. 

 

"Right," Sam said, leaning down to kiss Castiel again, sucking hard on the angel's lower lip until Cas was groaning for him.  He pulled back and smirked down at him.  "Cas is the kinky fucker, pagan gods and a few decades of experience aside." 

 

"It seemed logical," Castiel said, grinning up at Sam.  "However, I am at a slight loss as to how to manage the order of events." 

 

"Well," Sam said, looking over at Dean.  "I think if I fuck you, while Dean rides you, we might be a little tight on room, but that's definitely going to be the best way to do things." 

 

"Yes," Castiel agreed, his voice a rough rumble.  "And it is going to allow the two of you to touch each other, and I know that is your preference." 

 

"You got that right," Dean said, looking up at Gabriel, pulling the angel in again, giving a slow grind against him.  "So, Sammy, why don't you hurry up and get the angel ready for all of the gymnastics you are about to have, and I'll entertain myself with Gabriel, here." 

 

Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes.  "You make me sound like a sex toy." 

 

Dean winked.  "Absolutely.  My favorite sex toy, even." 

 

Gabriel snorted and kissed Dean, rocking against him, slow and leisurely, enjoying the pinpricks of arousal it sent shivering up his spine. 

 

Sam was having trouble looking away from Gabriel and Dean as they started to move together.  Even with Castiel underneath him and very obviously interested, they were an arresting sight together. 

 

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Castiel asked, looking up at Sam. 

 

"Yeah," Sam whispered, turning his attention back to Castiel.  A snap a second later made him smile, because now there was lubricant next to him.  He took a deep breath and grabbed it, pumping some out into his hand.  "Do the two of them have sex with you regularly?" 

 

Castiel hummed and rocked his hips up and against Sam.  "I might remind you of what you just told the two of them.  You are not going to hurt me, no matter what you try, Sam, so please hurry up and touch me." 

 

Sam laughed and spread Castiel's legs, settling between them, before he kissed the angel again.  "RIght, sorry, habit." 

 

"It is fine," Castiel said, smiling a little bit.  "You are good, Sam.  And I appreciate your concern.  But I would like to know what you being rough looks like.  I have, seen and felt Dean's experience of it, but I have none of my own to compare against.  I believe that you can help me with that." 

 

"You got that right," Sam said, licking his lips, wrapping one hand around Castiel's cock, giving it a few strokes.  "Keep yourself like this," he ordered, teasing two of his fingers against Castiel before pressing them in, making the angel moan. 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, arching as he groaned.  "That is much better.  Please, please, Sam," he added, rocking his hips down on the sense of fullness that he could feel from Sam's fingers. 

 

Gabriel tore himself away from Dean, even as they continued to grind against each other, slow and easy.  He looked over at Castiel, at the low moan from him and watched Sam press his fingers in, in a fast and steady rhythm.  "Fuck, yes, nice and hard, Sam," he ordered, tightening his hands on Dean's hips. 

 

Dean chuckled into Gabriel's throat and tilted his head to look at Sam and Cas as they moved together.  "That's how Sam fucks when he's angry.  He's brutal, every inch of muscles straining.  He's absolutely gorgeous most of the time.  Like that?  He's primal.  Breathtaking." 

 

"I said it earlier, Winchester," Gabriel drawled, watching as Sam added another finger, the muscles in his forearm cording as he fucked Castiel with his fingers, hard and relentless.  He could see Castiel's grace responding, arching up and reaching for Sam, surrounding and protecting him.  "I see why you scream." 

 

Dean huffed out another laugh and looked back down to Gabriel, climbing off of him with a wink.  "How about I put on a show for you all while Sam finishes getting Castiel ready?" 

 

"You know me," Gabriel said, winking.  "Always love a good show." 

 

Sam's eyes snapped over to Dean and he pushed his fingers deeper into Castiel, adding a twist to them that made another soft noise escape the angel.  "Yes.  Fuck yourself with your fingers, Dean, let us watch you get ready." 

 

Dean groaned and fumbled with the lube, wrapping his hands around it.  He could feel all of them watching him, their eyes heavy, and fuck, now he just wanted to make this good as it possibly could be for them.  "Don't worry, I got this." 

 

"Yes," Castiel agreed, staring at Dean, the freckles across his shoulders and thighs.  "And then I am going to take you, and watch your soul scream when I do." 

 

"Shit," Dean moaned, squirting too much lube into his hand, but too much was far better than not enough and he climbed onto his knees, spreading them on the bed so he could reach easily enough.  "Not going to be able to keep myself in control if you keep saying shit like that, Cas."  

 

Castiel smirked and shuddered as Sam pressed his fingers in deep again.  "You think that we want you to keep control?" 

 

Sam laughed and pressed a kiss to Castiel's chest.  "He doesn't want to come early.  He wants to enjoy every single moment of this tension.  That's what he's referring to." 

 

"I see," Castiel said, glancing over at Gabriel, then back to Dean.  "Hurry, Dean." 

 

Gabriel smiled and turned on his side, wrapping a hand around his erection as he watched the three of them, two very different shows happening at the same time.  "I can't decide who I want to watch more." 

 

"Well," Dean said, slipping a finger into himself with a low groan.  "Lucky for you, the two shows are about to combine into one, just give me a few." 

 

Sam chuckled and pulled his fingers out, ignoring the glare from Cas when he did.  He wrapped a hand around himself and gave a slow stroke, groaning.  "Stop glaring at me, Cas, I'm about to fuck you." 

 

"Hurry up," Castiel demanded, rocking his hips back to grind against Sam.  "I want to feel you inside of me.  You have promised much with your touches." 

 

Gabriel's eyes darted to Dean and the way he was slowly pressing a second finger into himself, savoring the sight.  Dean was meant to show off for an audience, and luckily, now, he had a captive audience of three, who couldn't look away from him.  And just behind him, Gabriel had his mate and Sam about to fuck, and make it a show worth watching for a millennia. 

 

"Care to share with the class, ah, Gabriel?" Dean asked, groaning as he twisted his fingers inside of himself, scissoring them slowly.  He took a deep breath and tried to relax, leaning back into his hand, wanting to get his fingers as deep as he possibly could. 

 

"You're all beautiful," Gabriel said simply, sharing a look with Castiel before focusing on Dean again.  "Truly, absolutely, completely breathtaking." 

 

Sam huffed in a laugh and started to press into Castiel, sinking into him, nice and deep, until the angel was arching underneath him.  "Well, we appreciate the sentiment, but let's wax romantic some other time?" 

 

"Aren't you the one that loves all of this feelings bullshit?" Dean teased, looking over at Sam.  He watched Cas arch under his little brother and couldn't help groaning.  "Fuck, look at the two of you together, _jesus_." 

 

Sam snickered and looked down at Castiel, checking to make sure that he was all right before he pulled all of the way out and slammed into the angel again, keeping his fingers wrapped around Castiel's hips, yanking him into the next thrust. 

 

" _Ah_!" Castiel cried out, feeling his grace reach out for Sam, desperate to hold him and cradle him close.  "Yes, Sam!" 

 

Sam focused on Castiel, and the slick sounds of Dean slowly getting himself ready beside them.  "Gonna make you scream," he promised, licking his lips as he focused on Cas again, taking a deep breath as he started to shove his hips into the angel harder and faster. 

 

"Jesus, look at him," Gabriel whispered, moving a little bit closer to Dean, stroking himself in earnest.  Sam fucked like a machine, slamming into Castiel over and over again.  "I definitely see why you scream." 

 

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel.  "Let me tell you, it's nothing like experiencing it.  He fucks me like that when I've nearly died.  Or I'm dying." 

 

"You two can stop offering commentary any time," Sam growled, licking his lips as he stared down at the angel.  "Dean, aren't you supposed to be joining us?"

 

Dean slipped a third finger in and groaned, rocking back against his hand.  "Not the easiest angle, here, I'm working on it." 

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, staring at Dean.  "Yes, do hurry.  I want to see you come apart, but only when I am inside you." 

 

"Fuck," Dean whispered, shuddering hard, his dick leaking precome.  He sucked in a hard breath and focused on stretching himself a little bit better, his body shaking as he rocked into every thrust of his fingers.  "All right, I'm ready.  How are we doing this?" 

 

Sam stopped and ground his hips into Castiel, keeping himself as deep as he would go, looking over at his brother.  He offered his hand.  "Climb over Cas.  Straddle him.  Sink back.  I'll make sure he gets in you," he ordered, licking his lips as he stared at his brother, the blush that was creeping along his freckles and how damn beautiful he looked like this. 

 

" _Right_ ," Dean said his voice hoarse. 

 

"Does it make you all tingly when he takes control like that?" Gabriel teased, his eyes darting to Sam to make sure the hunter knew that he was teasing. 

 

Sam grinned when Dean took his hand.  He squeezed it.  "You bet it does.  He'll come on command if you order him to."

 

"Really?" Gabriel drawled, scooting a little closer now that Dean was settling on top of Castiel. 

 

Castiel smirked and looked up at Dean.  "I believe we will need to test that," he said, clearing his throat. 

 

"I fucking hate all of you," Dean whispered, looking over his shoulder at Sam, shivering at the possessive hand that was on his hip, pulling him back. 

 

"Breathe," Sam reminded Dean.  He took Castiel's cock in hand and carefully tugged Dean back, watching Dean sink back onto Cas, inch by inch.  "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Dean's shoulder, sucking a mark into it a moment later. 

 

"I'd argue otherwise, but then," Gabriel said, staring at the three of them.  "I've definitely got the best view in the house." 

 

Castiel hummed and reached out to wrap a hand around Dean's erection, watching him jolt and cry out.  "I am not so certain of that, brother." 

 

"Right," Sam said, managing a chuckle as Castiel squeezed down on him a little bit harder.  "With that in mind, why don't we try moving, since I seem to recall promising Castiel the fucking of his life here, and I need to hurry up and get on that." 

 

"Yeah," Dean said, looking back at them, giving a slow rock back into Cas.  "Think you need to be the one to set the rhythm here, Sammy." 

 

Sam growled and leaned forward, sucking a dark mark into Dean's neck.  "What have I told you about calling me Sammy?" he asked, slamming his hips into Castiel's, watching as it forced the angel deeper into Dean. 

 

Dean choked on a moan and let his head fall back on Sam's shoulder, fighting down a laugh.  "Fuck, _fuck_ , you're not exactly convincing me to stop, like this." 

 

Sam snorted and leaned in, looking at Castiel over Dean's shoulder, shoving into him again, starting a hard pace that had both the angel and Dean moaning as they moved together with each of his thrusts.  It was so easy to lose himself in making sure that both got off that he didn't realize Gabriel was moving until the angel was behind him, his lips next to his ear. 

 

"Do you realize?" Gabriel whispered, watching as Castiel cried out, and Dean was moving frantically, ready to come.  "That you're fucking both of them, like this?  They know it, they can feel it, every single thrust of yours, they feel in their very grace and soul." 

 

Sam shuddered and slammed his eyes shut, his thrusts getting more erratic as Gabriel pressed soft kisses to his ear.  "Fuck, shit, _Gabriel_." 

 

"Dean's going to go off first," Gabriel predicted, watching as Dean cried out again.  His rhythm was shot, but he was steadily fucking into Castiel's hand, desperate to fall over the edge.  "You've watched him come, hundreds, what, thousands of times?" he asked, feeling Sam shift to look at Dean.  "Watch him," he ordered. 

 

Sam couldn't look away from his brother, and he decided that he wasn't going to question if that had been because of what Gabriel had said or because Dean was simply mesmerizing like this.  Because he was.  Beyond breathtaking.  He sucked in another hard breath and kept staring.  He swallowed hard and added his hand to Castiel's, both of them stroking Dean in counter time. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to apologize for the posting delay, darlings!

 

Dean had promised himself that he wasn't going to scream, but the second he felt Sam's hand on his dick, and Cas gave one more hard thrust into him, it was all fucking over.  He screamed, shoving himself back down on Cas, coming so hard he could feel darkness licking at the edges of his mind.  Cas was still moving in him, driven by every single thrust from Sam. 

 

Gabriel gave a low, hoarse chuckle against Sam.  "Now, it's the angel.  It's his turn, he's so close, can you see, Sam?" 

 

Sam whined and shifted his eyes to Castiel and found bright, laser blue eyes staring at the both of them.  They were more pupil than color, but the intensity, the desperation was there, and evident in every slam of his hips.  "Cas, fuck, _Cas_..." 

 

"He needs just a little..." Gabriel reached around Sam and grabbed Cas' hips, altering the angle just enough that his mate screamed, his back arching off the bed as he came, pushing himself into Dean again, driving harder and deeper.  "Now you," Gabriel whispered into Sam's throat, feeling Sam's hips stutter again.  "Now, Sam, _now_ ," he ordered. 

 

Sam bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood, his whole body shaking as he came, burying himself as deep as he could in Castiel.  He slumped forward, leaning against Dean as he panted, hard, trying to catch his breath. 

 

Gabriel flopped down to lay beside them, looking at the three of them.  He licked his lips and admired them.  "Well, that was a show that I'm never going to forget.  _Ever_.  And I've got the experience to back that up." 

 

Dean laughed and leaned back against Sam, well aware that they were probably propping each other up now.  "Oh yeah?" 

 

"Yep," Gabriel said, popping the p, grinning at him with a waggle of his eyebrows.  "Shall we give the two of you a bit of an angelic touch so you're ready for the next round?" 

 

Sam laughed and looked over at Gabriel.  "Yeah, we're going to need it after that.  But give us a second to enjoy the afterglow, would you?" he asked, pressing kisses to Dean's throat.  "You were magnificent," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his brother. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "I'm not at the afterglow point yet!" he protested, huffing at Sam.  He took a deep breath and decided that he needed to allow them their minute or two of cuddling.  It was only proper, after all. 

 

Castiel cleaned the mess between them with a thought, watching as Dean carefully lifted himself off, and then fell to the side opposite of Gabriel.  He looked up at Sam and smiled, shivering as Sam slid out of him as well.  "That was..." 

 

"If you say _'quite pleasant'_ like you did the last time I fucked you, I'm giving license for Sam to smack you," Gabriel said, managing a laugh. 

 

"Very, _very_ good," Castiel said, looking up at Sam. 

 

Sam managed a laugh as he crashed to the bed between both Gabriel and Castiel, his thighs aching.  "Glad I could please." 

 

"Speaking of pleasing..." Gabriel said, stroking himself again, the slick sound filling the room.  "You are planning on doing what Cas suggested, right?" 

 

Sam shifted and pillowed his head on his arms, grinning at Gabriel.  "I don't know, maybe we should leave you hanging and teach you some patience that way.  What do you think, Cas?" 

 

Gabriel whined.  " _Nooooooooo_." 

 

Castiel smiled and rolled over to look at Dean.  "I think that Gabriel can wait a few more moments." 

 

Dean looked up at Cas, still trying to catch his breath.  He grinned and leaned up to kiss the angel.  "Figures it would be Sam to teach you how to enjoy fucking properly." 

 

Castiel hummed and leaned in to kiss Dean.  "I think, were you to use the same level of force on me, that I would likely enjoy myself just as much, if not more." 

 

Dean shivered and nodded, his mouth going a little bit dry.  "Yeah, uh, _yeah_.  I think I can manage that.  Definitely." 

 

Castiel gave Dean a bright smile.  "Perhaps we should now attend to Gabriel to ensure that he does not whine." 

 

"Yeah, not up for a whiny Gabriel," Dean said, rolling over in bed, snorting at the sight of Sam and Gabriel already kissing, pressing closer to each other.  "Hey, you numbnuts, wait for us." 

 

Sam pulled back from the kiss and looked at Dean, smirking at him.  "You two were having your cute little moment together, and we didn't want to interrupt.  We figured we'd get the party started." 

 

Dean looked down and realized that Sam was hard again, even straining against his belly.  "Dude, how the fuck are you hard after that?" 

 

"Angelic boner," Gabriel said with an eyebrow waggle.  "Magic, Winchester." 

 

Dean scowled and looked at Cas.  "You're going to do that to me, aren't you?" 

 

"If you do not want me to, I don't have to," Castiel said, smiling as he kissed Dean's throat.  "As an alternative, perhaps if you were to be the one to use your mouth on Gabriel?" 

 

"Ohhhh," Gabriel purred, smirking at Dean.  "You do know how much I love his mouth, don't you?  Yes, I think that is an excellent idea, let's do that." 

 

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.  "You are so fucking easy." 

 

Gabriel shrugged and spread his legs, grinning wide when Castiel settled between them.  His grace reached out for his mate and he gasped when he felt Castiel wrap both he and the humans in the embrace.  "Right, uh, let's get this show on the road here.”

 

Sam knew the touch of grace and knew that the angels were having their own little moment together and lost himself in how warm their grace felt as it became wrapped around him.  He took a deep breath and relaxed, losing himself in it. 

 

Castiel smiled and opened his eyes to look at Dean.  "Sam, would you like Gabriel to use his mouth on you?" 

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and smirked at Sam.  "Oh fuck yes he would, put my mouth to proper use, huh Sam?" 

 

Sam growled and narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.  "Absolutely would love to put that mouth of yours to proper use." 

 

"Right, well, get over here and let's put the angelic boner to work," Gabriel said, licking his lips.  "Cas, you're in charge downstairs.  Don't break Dean's jaw." 

 

Castiel frowned and Dean broke down snickering.  "I don't understand." 

 

Sam twisted back and tugged Castiel in for a kiss.  "He means don't fuck him so hard that you hurt Dean, because Dean is going to be sucking him off." 

 

" _Ah_ ," Castiel said, and nodded.  "I shall make sure that I do not press too hard, Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel wiggled eagerly under the three of them, spreading his legs wide, shivering when he felt Castiel settle between them.  "All right, let's get this show on the road then, shall we?" 

 

"Indeed," Castiel said, reaching for the lubricant.  Gabriel snapped and he turned to look at his mate.  "Have you-"

 

"I'm impatient, screw you," Gabriel said, grinning happily as he wiggled his hips again.  "Hurry up and get the hell in me so Dean-o and Sammich over here can get to work." 

 

Sam looked over at Dean and leaned in to kiss him, losing himself in the lazy, soft kisses that they always shared post-orgasm.  "It will be so lovely to shut him up, I'm going to enjoy every single second of it." 

 

Dean snickered and winked at Sam.  "You certainly do have the best mouthful for it.  Go make him swallow." 

 

"A lady always swallows," Gabriel said, grinning bright and wide. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and winked at his brother, shifting so he could straddle Gabriel's shoulders.  "All right, then, how are we doing this?" 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  "Did you forget that it's actually not possible to hurt me?"

 

Sam blinked and started to smirk.  "Actually, for a second, yes." 

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and groaned, his head pressing back into the pillows as Castiel sank into him, slow and deep, just the way that he liked it.  "So, what do _you_ want to do, Winchester?  Fuck my mouth?  Bet there's no one other than Dean-o who has let you do that, huh?" 

 

Sam fought down a groan and glared at Gabriel.  "You sure you can handle that?" 

 

Gabriel raised a challenging eyebrow at Sam and dropped his mouth open.  "Try me," he ordered. 

 

Dean sat back just a little bit, so he could admire the glaring contest between Gabriel and Sam, before Sam did exactly as Gabriel wanted him to, pressing deep into his throat, rolling his hips slowly, fucking into the archangel's mouth. 

 

"Dean," Castiel said, rocking into Gabriel with slow and steady motions, pulling Gabriel's hips down into every thrust.  "Will you do as Gabriel has asked?" 

 

Dean licked his lips and settled down on the bed, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's belly, watching it twitch under the gentle touch.  "Oh hell yes I will," he promised, clearing his throat again, nuzzling the erection that was begging for attention.  He sucked the head into his mouth and let his eyes fall shut, groaning when Castiel's next thrust pushed Gabriel deeper into his mouth. 

 

Sam gasped and shivered at the sound of his brother sucking cock.  It was something from his deepest and darkest fantasies, but he would never get over the sound.  How deliciously naughty it was.  And better yet, how often he now was going to get to enjoy it.  "Fuck, Gabriel, your mouth is exactly as good as I always thought it would be." 

 

Gabriel tightened his hands on Sam's thighs and groaned around the mouthful Sam was giving him, his eyes falling shut.  He could feel both Sam and Dean's souls coming together again, that vibrant light completely awash in the grace that he and Castiel were bleeding off.  It was forming something new, something even more powerful than before. 

 

Castiel groaned and reached down to tangle his fingers in Dean's hair, combing the short strands as Dean bobbed his head eagerly with every single thrust of his hips.  "Yes, Dean."  He felt the surge of Gabriel's grace and knew the archangel was close, especially like this. 

 

"Fuck," Sam whined as Gabriel did something with his throat, tightening around him and increasing the suction.  He bucked into the touch, his body starting to shake.  He was going to come embarrassingly quickly, but the hot touch of Grace was making everything hotter and tighter and he wasn't going to try to resist it. 

 

Dean was so lost in doing his absolute best to get Gabriel off that he didn't notice how both Gabriel and Cas were glowing a little bit until the light burst and Gabriel was arching, coming and flooding his mouth, his whole body trembling.  Dean felt power and heat wash over all of them and Sam and Castiel's echoing groans before they all slumped together. 

 

Gabriel snapped and rearranged them in a far more comfortable cuddle pile and curled up tighter between Sam and Castiel, trying to catch his breath as his grace slowly retreated back into his vessel.  He grinned, stretching slowly and languidly. 

 

Castiel tightened an arm around Gabriel and reached out to touch Dean, smiling at him as Dean raised his eyebrows at all of them. 

 

"What the hell happened there?" Dean asked, looking down at Sam, who looked like he was asleep after whatever the hell had happened. 

 

Sam grunted and opened one eye, looking at his brother, then at the angel smooshed into his chest.  "That, was grace.  Professional opinion.  But a lot of it." 

 

"Was good," Gabriel muttered, his eyes remaining stubbornly shut.  "Was really, _really_ good.  Kinda, kinda couldn't help it after you all losing it earlier." 

 

Castiel hummed and nuzzled into Gabriel’s hair.  “We should, perhaps, rest now?” 

 

Dean yawned and curled up tighter to Sam.  “That sounds like a fucking great idea.  I’m cooking when we wake up again.” 

 

Sam grunted. 

 

Gabriel snickered.  “Is Sam always so articulate after sex?” 

 

“After good sex?  That’s about as articulate as he gets,” Dean said, grinning as he pressed a kiss to Sam’s shoulder. 

 

Sam opened one eye and raised his middle finger so all of them could see, resisting the urge to smile as all three of them laughed and pressed a little closer.  He dropped his hand and decided that now was a completely acceptable time to pass out. 

 

Castiel hummed and looked up at Dean.  “Rest,” he ordered, squinting at him. 

 

Dean nodded and cuddled into Sam again.  “Thanks, Cas,” he whispered. 

 

Castiel smiled and pressed another kiss to Gabriel’s hair, curling his grace protectively around all three of his mates. 

 

Unexpected, but perfect for them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
